Fighting for Love
by alpha and omega s
Summary: Humphrey leaves the herd thinking that Kate married Garth, but know someone who convinces him to come back and fight for she
1. the goodbye

**Fighting for Love**

**This is my new story, I hope you like it**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Humphrey P.V

I just dismiss Kate , leaving Jasper told him I had not the courage to tell the real reason for what he did, was at the top of a hill watching with sadness and despair as the flocks gathered for wedding Kate and Garth , it turns my stomach just thinking about it , then I saw Kate , she looked really beautiful, I almost forgot all the pain I had in my heart, until I saw above the ceremonial rock with Garth you saw how they started accepting smells, my heart sank when I saw the ears nibble , I could not take it anymore I was crying before seeing the end, I was totally blinded by the tears in my eyes, I do not know how I manage to get on the train " because it has that I do not , I know of life , I would give my life for her, and most importantly love her more than anything," I said to myself with pain, this it was the worst day of my life , second only to the day my parents died in a stampede

Flash back normal P.V

Andrea: (it's a wolf gray fur with dark belly cream and ice blue eyes) "we Humphrey, it's time to go to the gardens with the other puppies," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "But mom, I want to hunt them" I asked

Andrea: "sorry puppy but we have an important meeting" to explain

Charley: (It's a black wolf fur with white paws and belly and yellow eyes ) " quiet puppy know you much fun in the garden ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " you really think " I asked excited

Charley : "of course" I said smiling

Andrea : " Come on, it is getting late ," I said , while picking up Humphrey and put it on the back of Charley

Charley : walked to the gardens where we left Humphrey, " Be good and have fun , we'll come in the night for you," I said

Humphrey : " Yes sir ," I said playfully

Andrea : " well puppy talk , now go make lots of friends , and remember that we love you ," I said with affection

Humphrey : " I love you too " I said hugging

Charley : after completing the hug went to the meeting of alphas

Humphrey : I saw my parents moved away , then look around to see who could play , was walking when someone slammed me , we shot a few feet before stopping , when we pulled up I saw it was a puppy my age , it was the most beautiful puppy I have ever seen

"I'm sorry , I should pay more attention," said the puppy , " is quite nice," he thought after looking carefully

Humphrey : for a moment the look has a beautiful coat and a cute golden amber eyes where could easily miss watching them , "Do not worry I should be more careful around me " I said with kindness

"I'm Kate" the puppy was presented

Humphrey : " Kate cute name " I thought, ' I'm Humphrey " present me

Kate , " Humphrey enjoyed , want to be friends " I asked

Humphrey : " I'd love to ," I said excitedly

Kate : "Great" I said happy, " I have more friends " asked

Humphrey : "in fact you are my first friend," I said

Kate : " I want to present some of my friends " will be offered

Humphrey : " I love " I said excited

Kate : "Great going ," I said cheerful, and walked together until I found two of my friends, " Niky hello , hello Sally" the salute

"Hi Kate" said Niky and Sally while

Sally : Look behind Kate had another puppy gray coat , " who is" asked

Kate : " Humphrey is called , is a new friend of mine " is the present

Sally : "Hi Humphrey , I'm Sally and she is Niky " we present

Humphrey : " glad " I said cheerful

Niky : "It 's cute," I whispered to Kate

Kate : "If it's cute ," I said as I looked

Niky : "I like it, no ," I said smiling

Kate : " that , no, I finished just good to know, but if it's nice ," I said quickly trying to invent an excuse , as I blushed slightly

Niky : I chuckled and said " great idea "

Kate : " a bit" I said with a small smile as she blushed

Niky " noticeable , but you better be careful ," I said pointing to who was talking to Sally Humphrey

Kate : Look at where pointed and saw Humphrey spoke with Sally , I do not know why, but it bothered me a little , I approached them and asked Sally, " have you seen Lilly"

Sally : " I think I saw her play near the lake " I replied

Kate : " thanks , let Humphrey " I said

Sally : " you're " I asked a little disappointed

Kate : "Yes, I promised to introduce some of my friends," I said

Humphrey : " True , but we can play another day," I said cheerful

Kate : "We will ," I said

Humphrey : I nodded and followed her until we came to a small lake where you can see a white puppy

Kate : I beckoned me to follow what noiselessly

Humphrey nodded and followed her into some bushes behind the white cub, " Kate, do " I asked softly

Kate : " You'll see ," I said , then waited until the right time jump where she was , and started to tickle , " I have you sister," I said smiling

Lilly : " okay , I give up , please stop ," I said laughing

Kate : I smiled and stopped , I got off of her and sat down beside me , I saw that Humphrey was chuckling

Lilly : When I sat down I saw a gray puppy age Kate chuckled , sitting behind Kate, " who is" I asked my sister

Kate " is Humphrey, and she is my sister Lilly" the present

Humphrey : " really liked " I said stretching my leg to say hello , but I saw that Kate hid behind

Kate : "It is a bit shy," you explain , then I went to my sister , " do not worry he's friendly ," I said

Humphrey : I gave a smile so he will not be afraid

Lilly : " really liked " I said leaving behind Kate

Kate : " want to play something" ask them

Humphrey : " I'd love to ," I said excitedly

Meanwhile Andrea and Charley

Andrea : " He hoped to make some friends," I said

Charley : "Quiet certainly will ," I said

Andrea : " but the first time you talk with other puppies ," I said a little worried

Charley : " I know you will be fine , it's a good dog" I said proudly

Andrea : "You're right " I told quieter , continue walking until we reached the valley , where the meeting was , we sat and waited for Winston to speak

Winston : I saw that and all alphas met , all were already assembled when I began , " I just wanted to warn you that there have been reports of wolves prowling this our territory , so we want you to be vigilant

Charley : what term after the meeting, Winston assigned duties today , luckily me and Andrea just touched us hunt , so would the rest of the day to spend with our son

P.V. Winston

I was watching the hunt from a nearby hill, so far everything was going as a normal game, Charley and Andrea were close enough to a group of caribou ready to pounce on them when suddenly noticed two alphas of this right across the group caribou , they were first launched against them causing the other come out running , hitting Charley and Andrea in the process , I saw fell unconscious immediately , I quickly turned to them for help as the other alphas group hunting but before anyone could help watched as the wolves of this escaped a stampede , all we could do it was watch in horror as the two were crushed when passing the stampede approached us to see if any survived , but unfortunately both were dead, " this time it was already too , Tony will have to give me an explanation for this," I said angrily , " pick up both the bury tomorrow," I told the alphas , then headed up a hill to launch a howl for a meeting with the leader of this , soon I heard the howling of Tony , I went to the border dividing the herds

Tony : "Hi Winston ," I said

"What is that to send my territory wolves know it is a violation of the law of the herds " I said seriously

Tony : " I had no choice , almost no caribou in the east, and do not let my pack starve Winston " I said seriously

" Your little intrusion into our hunt resulted in the death of two of my alphas " I said annoyed

Tony : After a moment of silence I said, "sorry Winston "

" Do not apologize to me, but with the puppy you just re orphan

Tony : "They were parents " asked him feeling bad

" So both were a couple with a puppy a few weeks old ," I said seriously and annoying

Tony : " I'm sorry , but we could prevent this from happening again ," I told him to talk about a topic , what I wanted to discuss while

"What do you mean " I asked a little confused

Tony : " what you tried to say is that we join the herds "

It took me by surprise your idea, but I liked it, " and how do you suggest " asked interested

Tony : "Easy , you have a daughter, and I have a son," I said

" You're not suggesting what I think ," I asked

Tony : "this is a marriage to unite the packs " I said smiling

" I'm not sure why you think you should force them to a forced marriage " prompted

Tony : " sure you will understand that it is for the good of the herd, it is also possible that well with " I told

" I'm not sure , but you're right it is best for the pack ," I said thoughtfully

Tony : "then made " I said cheerful

" That's actually the best for herds " I said

Tony : " Winston that well , you have made a wise decision , talk about this again when they are old enough to get married ," I said

"Sounds good , but until then I do not want none of your wolves enter my territory without authorization ," I said seriously

Tony : "agree" I said

"See Tony ," I said

Tony : " where are you going " I asked

" I have to go for my daughters , and see what to do with the puppy you left fatherless " I said even bother , then headed to the gardens of the territory, in the way I was thinking I was going to do, did not want to force Kate to marry someone who did not know, at the end I decided not to say anything , and wait for a better time when I'm older

P.V. Normal in the gardens of the western territory

Humphrey : today I had so much fun , I've been playing with Kate and Lilly , who are very funny , especially Kate, " I found you " Kate told him cheerful

Kate : " I should hide better," I said as I laughed

Lilly : " you speak hardly find you " I said

Kate : "It is true but it found me" I said laughing

Humphrey : "That was fun, they want to play now," ask them

Kate : I was going to respond but I heard someone calling us to Lilly and me , when I looked from where we saw it was called our father , " Daddy will " we said, then headed to Humphrey and said " see you later "

Humphrey : " beware " I said a little sad because they were

Winston : I saw that they were talking to a puppy that I had known when I came I asked them , " how was your day "

Lilly : " was very funny ," I said smiling

Kate : " if we had fun with a new friend ," I said smiling

Winston : " that's good, is Humphrey " I asked

Kate : "If , as I know " I asked curious

Winston : " because I saw as I approached playing " explain them

Kate : "I understand , and as you know " asked

Winston : " I know your parents well " I said, "or I knew " I thought sadly , " I'm coming , I have to talk to the " I told

Kate : "Okay Dad ," I said

Winston : I approached Humphrey, and said " hello Humphrey "

Humphrey : "hello sir " greeted him with respect , knowing that is the leader of the pack

Winston : " I wanted to tell you that your parents will be delayed today, so they asked me to pick you up ," I said

Humphrey : " Lord agreed, but when you return ask

Winston : " suddenly tomorrow," I said

Humphrey : "I understand," I said with a little sadness

Winston : I had not the courage to tell the truth that poor puppy

Kate : "what dad " I asked to see it came with Humphrey

Winston : " Humphrey will be with us tonight , because their parents are busy " to explain

Kate : I glad to know that he would stay tonight

Winston : We walked until we reached the cave of the alpha head , I saw that Eve was sitting at the entrance with a sad look , " and I had to learn " I thought she was a close friend of Andrea

Kate : "Hi Mom," I said cheerful

Eve: I faked a smile and I said , "Hi honey , how about your day "

Kate : "Very funny, made a new friend called Humphrey " I said cheerful as it had

Humphrey , " much like lady " I said respectfully

Eve: " Gladly, going to need to talk to Winston in a minute," I said, nodded and watched as they entered, then asks Winston , "is his dog"

Winston : I nodded sadly

Eve: "poor , does not deserve this ," I said sadly

Winston : " I know, is a real tragedy , no one should deal with that, let alone a puppy " I said

Eve: "as you're going to say" ask him

Winston : " I do not know , but it will not be easy," I said

Eve : "And you're going to say" ask him

Winston : "I will say that his parents were killed in a stampede , I do not want him to grow up with hatred, or resentment , so it will not tell you that the East had provoked " to explain

Eve : "It is the best" I said

Unknown to the two leaders a little gray puppy had overheard the conversation, but being so young still did not understand the concept of death

End of flash back , P.V. Humphrey

The next day Winston told me everything , the only thing I understood at the time, was that he would never see my parents , had not thought of that day to this , and for the first time in my life , I felt a great hate and anger, all against the East , they took me to my family, and now I am being taken from the only girl I ever loved , "someday pay me " I said with great anger

**¿Humphrey, Jasper once again?, ¿What is happening to Kate?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	2. the opportunity

**Fighting for Love**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Meanwhile in the Valley where the wedding was celebrated, PV Kate

We had already done much of the ceremony , just missing the last part, throughout the ceremony , my heart cried desperately not to do it , when we were about to play backed noses " I can not do it," I said , making a great stir , knew I had failed in my duty , but my heart said he had done the right

Tony : " because you can not marry Garth " I said annoyed Winston

Winston : " Shut up ," I said to Tony , then I approached Kate and asked , "why you can not marry Garth "

"Because I fell in love with an omega " I said a little nervous

Garth : " Dad, I also fell in love with an omega " admitted

Tony : "It is not conventional ," I said thoughtfully

Winston : "but I think we can arrange something," I said smiling les

P.V normal

Kate : "seriously" I said cheerful

Tony : " if we can arrange something created " they said smiling

Lilly : I was so excited and happy to jump on Garth

Garth : I smiled when he saw Lilly on me , fondly cherish our noses

Kate : I smiled happy to see my sister , then I remembered that Humphrey was going to Jasper, " I have to catch him," I said hurry, I ran to where I saw him go

Winston : I saw Kate, ran a big hurry and worried, worry quickly and followed me

Kate : while running I realized the train was leaving, " and if he boarded the train ," I thought in panic , ran back but it was useless , I could not reach it , when searching their smell my fears were confirmed , I was devastated the wolf master was my fault , I could not hold back the tears any longer, I began to mourn with broken hearts

Winston : when you reach Kate , I saw that she was crying , I approached her and try to comfort her, "Quiet baby, everything will be fine," I said sympathetically

Kate : "It is not true, it is not right, it was , it was my fault ," I said while crying

Winston : " who was" ask him

Kate : " Humphrey " cried

Winston : " Humphrey is the one you love " I asked gently

Kate : "If I love him ," admitted

Winston : "then go for it " I said

Kate: up ears when I heard, "seriously" asked

Winston : "ahead , you have my consent" I said

Kate : " Thanks Dad ," I said as I hugged

Winston : "Good luck , be careful ," he said before breaking the hug

Kate : " I'll have it ," I said , then ran along the train tracks , "Do not worry I'll get you Humphrey " I told myself

The next day , P.V. Humphrey

I woke up feeling the sun against face, stretched my sore body from sleeping on the cold , hard metal floor of the car, looked outside and saw that I was going through a very dense forest and cold, " I guess it's a place as good as any other, " I said to myself , skip the train making sure not to bump into anything when landing , the first thing I did was get water , walk until you could see a blue spot on, I approached carefully , making sure that there was threats around , suddenly a wolf made out of white fur , wearing a kind of white layer, which was on the lake , I quickly hide in the nearby bushes , and wait to leave, did not want to take any chances

"Do not taught is wrong spy" said the wolf without taking care of the lake

I backed up a little, with fear and surprise

" Do not worry I will not hurt later come closer " said Wolf calmly

I did not know what to do, he was very thirsty , but did not know if I could trust him, after a moment's hesitation, decided to risk it , I approached cautiously and started drinking some water

" My name is Scoot " the mysterious wolf was presented

"I'm Humphrey " me this

Scoot : "You 're not from around here, are you " ask him

" As you know " asked

Scoot : " Here there are no herds nearby, and also you look like a lone wolf" will explain

" But what I am now," I said sadly

Scoot : "because an omega abandon his flock" ask curious

"It's a rather long story," I said

Scoot : " I have time " I said

I sighed and told him the whole story, Kate and trying to come back from Idaho

Scoot : When I finish telling her story I felt bad for him , " it sounds to me that it was an arranged marriage ," I said

" A must " ask him

Scoot : " an arranged marriage , suddenly she did not want to marry this Garth " he suggested

" But still I must not be worth anything for her," said angry, " never told me why ," I said annoyed

Scoot : " Suddenly it was very hard to tell ," I said

"I think even cares ," I said sadly

Scoot : " I think not , otherwise you would never have howled on the train ," I said

"Suddenly you're right, but it's too late , and was due to marry Barf " I said sadly

Scoot : "It is never too late for love, you can go back to fight for Kate 's paw ," I said

" As already married " I asked confused

Scoot : "It is a tradition alpha , can challenge him for the opportunity to be with her " explain

"I have known and would have challenged that night when we came back ," I said to myself, "Thanks for the advice, but now I have a fight waiting for me" I said with determination willing to return to Jasper

Scoot : " you do " ask him

" Go and fight for Kate ," I said with determination

Scoot : "If you do it alone you managed to get yourself killed ," I said

" Then I will die knowing that I try " I said with determination

Scoot : "You are brave, but let me help you " I said

"Like" asked

Scoot : " I can train" offered him

" Really ," I asked

Scoot : "Give me four months and I will make you one of the best Canadian alphas " I said

"It's not a long time" I asked

Scoot : "If you love , you wait ," I said

" I guess you're right, and I'll do anything to be with her," I said with determination

Scoot : "You have great potential, now follow me" I said

"Where ," I asked confused

Scoot : " my pack " he said smiling

"Herd " ask him

Scoot : "If the herd White Fang "

" I have not heard of it ," I said

Scoot : " I'm not surprised , the Omegas do not know much outside of their herds , no offense ," I said

" Quiet ," I said

Scoot : "Follow me , the pack is not far ," I said , starting to walk

I nodded and started to follow him, walked for several hours until we stopped in front of a waterfall

Scoot : "This is the entrance to my territory," he said

"It is a waterfall " I said confused

Scoot : " I know, but it is also the entrance to my territory , follow me," I said as I entered the water

I shrugged and followed him when he was near the waterfall I saw was immersed , take a deep breath , and followed him , dove for about two or three meters before emerging to the surface, breathing heavily trying to catch my breath , when I look around me note that we were in a cave , " because it hides the entry into its territory " asked

Scoot " is because the location of the territory is a secret " to explain

" Because, perhaps have a rival herd " ask them

Scoot : "in fact the opposite is true nobody dares to mess with us , but our training is the best in the world and many alphas come , seeking that we train , but very few people agree, the place is so hidden , for protect our secrets " to explain

" And because I want to train , I'm just a pathetic omega " I said sadly

Scoot : " I do not care what rank you were, I care about your motives , which are good I see " explain smiling

I smiled and said , "Thanks for giving me a chance "

Scoot : " Only be strong , the most " I said

"I will do my utmost " I said nodding

Scoot : " follow me" he instructed

I nodded and followed him , when we left the cave, I saw a great area surrounded by mountains, it seems the only entrance was by the waterfall , "Wow " I said surprised

Scoot : " if it is a beautiful place," I said proudly

" Yes it is," I said surprised, " by the way, I think I should talk to the leader of the pack , to ask if I can stay to train," I said

Scoot : " I do not think there's any need for that," I said calmly

"Because," I asked confused

Scoot : " because I talked to him ," I said smiling

I opened my eyes when he said that , " you're the leader ," I said surprised

Scoot : "If that's me ," I said proudly , " Now follow me , we have to talk to someone to start your training " instructed him

I nodded and followed him in the way I saw many wolves all in white cloaks , " because we all wear white coats " I asked curious

Scoot : "It is part of the training , are not normal layers are weighing pretty special " to explain

" And the weighing " I asked curious

Scoot : " varies depending on the level you're " will you explain , " which reminds me that we have to go for one of your " I said

I nodded and followed him until we came to a huge cave , where there were many of those layers

" Hello sir , offering it " I ask the old wolf was there

Scoot : " I need a layer of training for my friend," I said pointing to Humphrey

"New student " asked the wolf

Scoot : "this is ," I said

"Okay, how heavy the need sir " asks

Scoot : " I think with about five kilograms is enough," I said

"Are you sure , sir, it is not too heavy ," I asked

Scoot : " I know you can handle it ," I said confidently

" If I say you sir " said the wolf , as he entered a small room, came shortly after dragging a white coat, " here you go " said the wolf as he put the layer to Humphrey

Humphrey : My legs started to shake a little when I felt the weight on top of me "is a little heavy," I said

Scoot : "Maybe a little, but I thought you wanted to go back and fight for Kate as soon as possible ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " if that's what I want," I said with determination as I struggled to stop stably

Scoot : " you 're now ready to submit the your teachers " I said

Humphrey : " I nodded and started to follow but rather slowly due to the heavy coat I wear

Three days later, P.V. Kate

I was traveling for three days only stopping to sleep and eat , all that went through my mind is that I had to find Humphrey and tell him my feelings for him , just hoped I could forgive myself for what I did , and that was good, suddenly I saw a rather dense and cold forest, " I think it is time to seek shelter ," I told myself , walk for a while, Cando suddenly saw a lake ahead , take a few sips , when suddenly a smell hit my nose, one that I have waited three days to capture , was the scent of Humphrey, " was here" I said to myself as I began to sniff around, the trail was a bit old for a few days but it was something I started to follow, but note another thing that made me fall off the mood , it was the scent of another wolf , " and if he met someone else " thought sadly , I began to sniff carefully and let out a sigh of relief to recognize the other scent like a male I started to follow her scent until you reach a waterfall, " no, no, can not end here," I said to myself while desperately seeking its aroma but without success , " Humphrey, Humphrey " shout awaiting a response

Scoot : I was giving a pass outside the territory , when suddenly I heard someone shout the name of Humphrey, went to investigate and saw a wolf fur golden waterfall opposite the name of Humphrey cried , seeing her was a lot like the description the wolf Humphrey loved, if I'm not wrong his name is Kate, " but you're doing here," I ask curious, I carefully approached her , and asked calmly , " you do "

I was surprised to hear the wolf had not felt closer, " I 'm sorry I entered his territory , I'm just looking for a friend ," I said

Scoot : "Do not worry about it " I said as I approached the waterfall and took a sip , " but it seems that you are looking for is more than just a friend, judging by the concern in your voice as you call him " le I

"It is true , is someone very important to me , and it was my fault herd heartbroken " I said sadly

Scoot : " go it seems to happen a lot , I recently met a wolf who left his pack because someone he loved was forced to marry another wolf ," I said

" As was" hopeful asked

Scoot : I like to think and I said, " gray fur with white belly , blue eyes, and it was obvious it was a omega "

"Is, is Humphrey" I said excitedly, "where is " immediately asked

Scoot : " can not tell " I said, as I was , I could not tell where it was , because there was a reason you have come here first , and I am sure that is necessary to complete your workout , plus I do not believe in matches

" That , come here " I said annoyed as he began to run after the

Scoot : "what " you ask

"Because you do not tell me where Humphrey was " pretty upset asked

Scoot : " I have my reasons , was also very hurt by what you did ," I said

Lower head sadly and said , " I know, but why should I tell I search my feelings "

Scoot : " I do not find it here , it was a train," I said

"That was making " I asked confused and surprised

Scoot : " I told him that such a challenge could Garth for your leg , and went to train for a chance " to explain

"He wants to fight for my " I moved, " but I should never do marry Garth , where it is or where it went ," I asked

Scoot : " do not know" I lied, " but he said he planned to return to his pack in four months," I said

"Four months," I said sadly , " I find , thanks for the information," I said as I was going to find some trace of the

Scoot : "That was very low " I thought sadly , "but it is necessary, what is the feeling I have , Humphrey must be trained ," I said to myself

**¿Humphrey Found out what made Scoot?, ¿Kate found Humphrey?, ¿Why Humphrey must be trained?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	3. hope

**Fighting for Love**

**Here's the next chapter , I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Scoot : Kate watched as he walked away in search of Humphrey , "I hope I made the right decision," I thought , I decided it was time to return to the territory , but when I went to the waterfall I saw Kate trying very hard to find the scent of Humphrey , sighed and told him , " I do not think I find her scent , entered the lake to cool off before you go "

Kate : " meant something, but had to try , know where he went ," I said

Scoot : " I think it was north ," I said , knowing that these lands are quite safe and not run hazards

Kate : "thank you" I said but before I left I asked, " you belong in the pack White Fang , truth"

Scoot : " because I suppose " I asked curious

Kate : "My dad once told me about them , I said they were easy to recognize because they wear a white coat " to explain

Scoot : "It is true , if I am the white fang pack," I said

Kate : "Interesting , thanks for the information but I have to go find Humphrey " I said

Scoot : "wait, not going to ask if we can train ," I said surprised, whenever an Alpha is the first thing we ask

Kate : " Humphrey is most important to me," I said before I ran towards where my said

Scoot : I saw turned away when he was out of earshot I said to myself, "officially I feel terrible ," I sighed and then I plunged into the lake to go to my territory , while walking in the area thought of going to see how Humphrey was training when I get to where I was I saw him running around the forest , " as Rex going " I asked

Rex: " well , it is doing its utmost " I said

Scoot : " expecting it , have a good motivation," he said

Rex: " but should work on your way" I said

Scoot : " because you say " I asked

Rex: "A few minutes ago said he heard someone call him, but I did not hear anything " to explain

Scoot : I opened my eyes when he said that , " as he could hear was far " I told myself forgetting that Rex was there

Rex: I was confused by what he said, "which means Mr. " I asked confused

Scoot " , nothing , just continued with the workout" I said quickly , then resume my way, "the hope I made the right decision," I said to myself, " but just in case , put a wolf pair to watch her , to secure this " I thought as I headed to my cave , in the way I met Samuel , Esteban , " them I have a mission, " I said in a serious tone

Samuel : "Yes sir, you need " I said respectfully

Scoot : "There is a golden wolf fur heading north , I want the remote monitor " I instructed them

Stephen: "Yes sir, but that " I asked

Scoot : "if you get hurt would be my fault, it's also important for a wolf who is training right now," I said

Samuel : "I understand sir, I 'll watch " I said

Scoot , " but do not realize that follow " I said seriously , I saw both nodded and went

A week later

Scoot : I was heading to the cave of Sam who is who keeps the different layers , "Hi Sam ," I said

Sam : "Hello sir, that is offered " ask him

Scoot : " I need a layer of seven kilograms ," I said

Sam : "of course , for anyone who is " asked

Scoot " for Humphrey " I said

Sam : "And where is the " I asked

Scoot " is not and should not know that I ordered a new layer for the" I said seriously

Sam : "Yes sir, but because " I asked

Scoot : " to strive , the thought is not progressing so they try harder " to explain

Sam : "I understand , when actually be moving twice as fast ," I said , nodding , "is a great idea, sir ," I said

Scoot : "Thank you, and I want every week will change the layer by a two kilograms heavier , until you finish your training , but be careful you do not realize ," I said

Sam : "Do not worry sir can count on me " I said

Scoot : " I know, thank you" I said smiling, then I left cave

A month later P.V. Humphrey

I made every effort to throughout the training , but despite that took almost a half months training , I feel just as fast and strong as the first week of training , another thing I noticed is that I barely gained muscle , "so 'll never get to be with Kate , " I said to myself sadly , " but I will not give up, I will fight for Kate, and the East will do pay for everything they have done to me " I said to myself with determination

Scoot : taking a walk when I saw Humphrey sitting outside his cave watching the scenery, when I approached , I heard what you said to yourself, at first I was proud, because they were desperate , but the last thing I worried said , "I think you better talk to the " I told myself , then I approached him, and said , "Hi Humphrey "

"Hi Scoot " greets

Scoot " was passing , and I could not help overhearing what you said ," I said in a serious tone

" And passing " I asked confused

Scoot : "What is your problem with oriental " ask him going to the point immediately

I was very serious when I mention it, and said in a cold voice , "They took everything from me "

Scoot : " want to talk about that," ask him

I shook my head

Scoot : " I want to help , but I can not if you do not let me ," I said sympathetically

I sighed and said angry, "they took away everything she loved "

Scoot , " and that was all I loved " I asked

" I took my family , then the only girl I ever loved ," he said

Scoot : I thought for a second, really did a lot of damage

" The worst thing is that my parents took me when I was just a dog" I said sadly

Scoot : I figured you must have anger against them , " if you live with anger and anger can never be happy," I said calmly

" Suggest to forgive just like that, for all you have done to me ," I said angrily

Scoot : "I can not force you to anything, that depends on you , but remember this , when the time comes your actions will define not only who you are, but who you want to be " advised

I stood in silence thinking about what you said

Scoot : " I'll let you think, just remember what I told you " I said as I was leaving

I saw walked away and left me thinking what I said , " I can do the right thing when the time comes," I thought

Meanwhile Kate, P.V. Kate

I've been looking at Humphrey for a month, but I have not found even a trace of him , he was crying in a cave while resting , " because he did that, I should tell what I felt before," I said sadly , then I remembered what the wolf said, would return in four months to fight for me , "I think I have no choice but to wait ," I said with disappointment, what he feared most is to find someone else while you're training and I forget , "no know Humphrey , I know that back " I said to myself," I guess I have to return to the herd my parents should be very concerned, " I thought, " leaving tomorrow , "I said as I leaned back , the next morning I gave a little look for see if he could find any evidence of Humphrey, but nothing, sadly , started way back in the pack, " I just hope this good," I thought as I looked at the sky

Meanwhile Humphrey , P.V. normal

Humphrey : I went today to where it was an obstacle course , I had to cross it , but they said they had a surprise when he arrives saw Samuel , who was my current teacher , had a white fur with several black streaks on the sides and green eyes emerald, and saw a wolf at his side a wolf with black fur , with some light golden streaks and brown eyes , "Hi Samuel" greets

Samuel : "Hi Humphrey expecting you , she's Catalina" I said

Humphrey : " glad " I said

Catalina : " Nice to meet you " he said smiling

Samuel : "She is another student like you, been here about two months," he said

Humphrey : " I have not seen " I said surprised

Catherine : " I'm just at a more advanced level , so I train elsewhere territory " will explain

Humphrey : "I understand," I said

Samuel , " but from now on will train together, and you reached your level," he explains

Humphrey : "seriously" I said surprised

Catalina , " and we have to do " ask him

Samuel : "have to complete the course as fast as they can," they explain

Humphrey : both nodded and we set out , waiting for the signal to start

Samuel : " start " I said

Humphrey : both started sprinting avoiding all obstacles , when we had a mountain to climb the steepest part , each started up jumping from one ledge to another

Catalina : I was almost up when I felt the ledge where he was began to subside , just reach to react and jump to another ledge, but not enough momentum just got my front legs , try getting on , but my coat was heavy

Humphrey was up when I heard a rock fall, I looked down and saw Catalina clutching for his life, quickly scroll down to where it was

Catherine : I felt that I slipped a little bit, but before I drop someone subject , look I saw when trying to climb Humphrey

Humphrey : used all my strength to try to climb it , but his coat was heavy

Catalina : " Let me go , otherwise draw you " I said

Humphrey : "No, I will not leave you," I said as I used all my strength and a strong upload milestone achieved , we were both panting heavily

Catalina : " thank you very much ," I said as I recovered from the shock

Humphrey : "nothing , could not let you down ," I said as he smiled

Catalina smiled back

Humphrey : " btw how heavy is layer " asked curious

Catalina : "Fifteen pounds ," I said

Humphrey : "Amazing ," I said in surprise , "I just took five kilograms " I said

Catalina : " seriously," I said in disbelief

Humphrey : " if you look ," I said

Catalina : I approached him and lift his coat, but it was much heavier than mine I would say was about thirty pounds, "crafty Scoot " thought

Humphrey : " I think we have to continue," he said

Catalina nodded and both continue to climb, the rest of the way without much trouble had

Samuel : I saw both came at the end of the tour, " very well both continue " I told them

Catalina : " when we finished training today I approached Humphrey, and said" thank you for helping seriously "

Humphrey : " I told you, it's nothing , anyone would have done the same," I said smiling

Catalina : " not any " I said softly sadly

Humphrey : listen to what he said and asked sympathetically , " are you okay "

Catalina : I shook my head from those thoughts and said, " yeah, it's just something I stay in my past"

Humphrey : "I understand," I said

Catherine : "You want to be friends " ask him

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said excitedly

Two weeks later, P.V. Kate

I was arriving at the territory of the herds together , I went to the cave head Alpha , resulted in many road and asked me how I was , but was in no mood to answer

Winston : I was sitting at the entrance of my cave when suddenly Kate closer note , I was glad to see her again, when he was near the embrace , " we miss you " I said

" Also surprised " I said with a small smile

Winston : " I was like " ask him

Look down sadly and said sadly , " I could not find "

Winston : " I'm sorry honey," I said sympathetically

"Can not I found the white fang pack but not Humphrey " I disappointed myself

Winston : " find the herd White Fang " I said surprised

"If three days walking along the train tracks , there I found a wolf pack that Humphrey told me that he went to train north " explain them

Winston : "train , that " I asked

" Told me he counted that Garth could challenge my leg , and went to train for a chance " to explain

Winston : " I recall that tradition, very brave , but that means back someday," I said

"If I said back in four months, but if not again , if something happens to you or know someone else " I asked sadly

Winston : calm Kate, Humphrey the know will return for you " I said with affection

" I hope Dad," I said

Winston : " just have to wait four months for you hope Humphrey School Alpha" I said

" I hope the " I asked

Winston : "Of course , you should have seen the poor was lost without you, was depressed all winter " explain

"Because I did not realize before my feelings," I said sadly as he began to mourn

Winston : " Calm honey, I know you will ," I said sympathetically

I looked and smiled , " is true , only two months away ," I thought

Meanwhile in the pack White Fang

Catalina : at last I have had to train almost daily with Humphrey , which was enjoying me , it is very nice to be with him, and I think I'm developing feelings for him , "I think I must tell you how I feel after training

Samuel : " very well as they are both here today will begin a simple training , just going to practice combat " I told them

Humphrey : "Perfect" I said, "one step closer to Kate , there is only two months," cheerful thought

Samuel everyday practice combat, when I saw that evening was beginning to tell them " enough for today , tomorrow will continue "

Catalina : both nodded and headed to our respective caves, but before you call out Humphrey , " Humphrey , we can talk "

Humphrey : "Of course , that happens," ask him

Catalina was a little nervous but I said , " I just want to tell you that I love you"

Humphrey goes blank when I said that, " you think " stutter

Catherine : " I love you, you are the best wolf I 've met and you've treated me like no one had tried before me with appreciation and concern," I said smiling

Humphrey : my mind was blank I do not know what to say or do, Catalina was definitely a great and beautiful wolf , but it is her or Kate, "whom I choose " thought

**¿Who Humphrey choose?, ¿Kate Keep search?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	4. the desicion

**Fighting for Love**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : " I do not know what to say ," I said still lost in my words

Catalina : " just let your heart speak ," I said with affection

Humphrey : I closed my eyes and listen to what he said my heart, just at that moment my mind was filled with memories , they were of me and Kate, "it is clear " I thought, then I went to Catalina and said softly , " you are a beautiful and great wolf , but my heart belongs to someone else "

Catalina : I was sad when I said that , I felt a few tears escaped me

Humphrey , " but do not be sad , you are very beautiful and have an amazing personality , I know you'll find someone I loved you " I said with affection

Catalina smiled at what he said , I could not help but approach him and kiss

Humphrey : I was surprised that he did, and did not know what to do, after a few seconds I decided to leave

Catalina : when we parted , I had a smile , saw Humphrey and saw he had a small smile, " whoever you love , is very lucky ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " thanks , wolf and you love to have much luck ," I said smiling

Catalina smiled at him and asked " can we still be friends "

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said smiling

Catalina : I smiled , I knew I had to just get closer to Humphrey to win her heart , he knew he had feelings for me otherwise I would separate when you kiss , " by the way who is it that has your heart ," I asked curious

Humphrey : " Kate ," I said smiling

Catalina : " do not know anyone named Kate in the pack," I said confused

Humphrey , " is because it is not of this flock , she lives in my old pack " to explain

Catherine : " I understand, so I also came to this pack," I said

Humphrey : "this is ," I said

Catherine : "And what's your story ," I asked curious

Humphrey : I sighed and told him my story of how he came

Catalina : when I finish , I felt bad for him , " even after what I did to you I still love " I said

Humphrey : " I have always loved since I was very young, I also believe in what I said Scoot , which is forced to marry , so I train I 'm going back to fight for it " to explain

Catalina : " seriously that girl is lucky " thought

Humphrey : "And what about you , what's your story " ask him

Catalina : look down sadly and told him , " I lived in a herd than a week south of here , called free , it was a great place , there were those silly laws alphas and omegas, all respected , but day came another pack they did not agree with our methods , and killed my parents, who were the leaders and took over the herd, they treated us awful , as slaves, when I had the opportunity escape me , I just wanted a fresh start "

Humphrey : " I'm sorry , I know how it is to lose those he loves , my parents were killed because of the eastern pack," I said

Catalina : first found someone who understands me , I'm usually very reserved with my past, because others do not understand

Humphrey : I saw the sky and noticed that it was dark , "I think everyone should go back to his cave , yet we train," I said

Catalina : "It is true ," I said , nodding , "see you tomorrow " I said as I licked her cheek I quickly went to my cave

Humphrey : I saw him walk away , " will be some interesting months," they thought, then I return to my cave

A month later in flocks of Jasper

Winston : 's been a month since back Kate, but she has been very sad and depressed, has hardly left the cave , we tried very hard to cheer , but nothing worked , it became clear that it would continue that way until Humphrey again

Kate : It has been a tough month for me , seemed to be an eternal wait , hardly left the cave , he saw no reason to do so , and if she did many omegas blamed me for the first leg of Humphrey , which had quite right, too many other males of the herd came to try to conquer , but did not work, my heart belongs to Humphrey

Lilly : I went many times to visit Kate, but always remained the same sad humor, "please Kate , I know you lack , but I'm sure that Humphrey did not want to see you like this ," I said

Kate : " I can not help it, I feel terrible, the wolf broke my heart matters most to me , and will cause much pain, he had to leave the herd," I said sadly as she cried

Lilly : " but again , back for you , you will have a chance to say what you feel ," I said sympathetically

Kate : " that thought is the only thing that encourages me" I said with a small smile , look outside and noticed that it was getting dark , " I think I'll get some sleep ," I said

Lilly : " see you tomorrow " I said, then I left and went to the cave and mine Garth

Kate : After Lilly went fits me and closed my eyes, I fell asleep shortly

P.V. Kate , Kate 's dream

Was on his way by a strange territory, looked around and noticed that it was surrounded by mountains, " where I will be " I ask , I started looking for signs to see if I could locate me , when suddenly capture a scent, I opened my eyes and shout " Humphrey " I started to follow and smell as fast as I could , to the point where reaches the lake, I saw a gray wolf resting on the shore when I approached I could tell it was Humphrey, quickly ran to him and tackle and started to lick face, " I missed you so much" I said

Humphrey : " Kate, you download " I said annoyed and serious tone

I never thought Humphrey spoke to me so I got off of him and sat down in front of you

Humphrey : I sat down and asked him annoyed tone , " you do here "

His tone was confusing me a little, " I came for you, I've been looking for a long time " I said

Humphrey : " so you can hurt me more ," I asked very annoying

" That , no, I came to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did and I love you" I said honestly

Humphrey : " I think it 's too late for that," I said annoyed

I was going to ask why , when suddenly I heard someone approaching , I saw a wolf that had black fur, with some light brown and mottled brown eyes

"Hello love," said the wolf as he gave a kiss to Humphrey

Humphrey : "Cute hello" I said warmly as

" Who is she " asked the wolf

Humphrey : "Nobody important , let's go " I said coldly without even looking at Kate

I watched as the two walked away until they were lost to sight, could not believe what I saw, Humphrey hates me , and has a companion , " this is not true , it should only be a bad dream," I told myself as I began to mourn , "no, no" while trying to catch cry , but I could not see how he walked away and away

Back to reality, P.V. normal

Kate : I woke up with a scream, when I looked around I noticed he was in the cave of my parents

Eve: I woke up to hear Kate yell , when viewed note was panting heavily , I approached her and while consoling hug gently , " quiet affection was just a nightmare "

Kate : "It was horrible," I said as she cried on his shoulder , " I dreamed that Humphrey had gotten another partner , and he hated me" cry

Eve: " quiet as step was not real," I said softly as he stroked

Kate : " I hope it's not real" cry

Eve: comforting her after several minutes , he began to calm down, when he was calm , I said fondly , " go to sleep you need to rest ," I said affectionately

Kate : I nodded , " Thanks mom " I said before settle down and fall asleep

Meanwhile the outside of Jasper

Claws : "that need me, Amy ," I asked , (it's a white wolf fur , except for the belly and legs are light gray , with yellow eyes,

Amy : " you're talking about I got your message you were the one who needed to see me ," I said confused ( is a wolf gray fur with a cream belly and green eyes )

Claws , " but if I received a message from " I said confused

"I sent messages " a wolf dark gray fur with several black stripes and yellow eyes

Amy : " who you are and you want to " ask him

" Calm 'm Damien , and what I want is to destroy the united flocks " said the wolf , smiling wickedly

Claws : "Good luck with that , too many " I told them

Damien : " not if we join forces," I said

Amy : "And because you think would join forces with you " ask them sharply

Damien : " because you know that herd are passing on our traditions , the law must prevail alphas and omegas , and see the consequences of not abide " I said coldly

Claws : I smiled when he said , " is the way the law is the law and must be taught " I told them

Amy: "although my pack and Claws pack, we ally ourselves, even we would not be enough" I said seriously

Damien: "but if my pack is united we will be more than enough to end that pack in minutes" I said, smiling grimly

Amy : "In that case we expect," ask them

Damien : " give me a month and a half to bring my herd at the time the herds south, north and predatory destroy the herds together ," I said , smiling devilishly

Claws : "I 'll wait a month and a half with your pack right here , to attack ," I said seriously

Damien : "Do not worry I'll be here," I told them before heading to where my pack while walking , " this would be the fifth finished pack," I thought while smiling

A week after the White Fang herd

Catalina : the last month of training has been very hard, but I was glad to be with Humphrey, if I was unable to bring him a lot, but still thought that wolf Kate, but had a plan to forget it and just have to wait a little over a month to do , today we were supposed to train our agility , but Scoot called me to something important , so Humphrey would only today , when you reach your cave from the entrance politely ask , " I need sir "

Scoot : "If Catherine goes " I said

Catalina nodded and between , I sat in front of him and asked , "that I need sir "

Scoot : " Two things I need to talk to you " I said

Catalina : " who is lord " asked curious

Scoot : " the first is the murderer herd your parents " I said seriously

Catalina : " happens to them " ask annoying

Scoot : " I have reports that are moving to Jasper " informed

Catalina : " sure want to attack a herd there, have to go ," I said immediately

Scoot : "NO" I said sternly

Catherine : "But sir I must make them pay for what they did to my family," he said annoyed

Scoot : "If you go looking for revenge to fail , and kill you , remember what you told me the day you came ," I said

Flash Back five months

Catalina : I've been running a week ago , I did not look back , I stopped to rest on a rather cold forest, I slept in a cave, and began to mourn , " because they had to kill them " cry

Scoot : the territory was walking around when suddenly I heard someone crying , when I followed the sound , come to a cave and saw a crying wolf , " are you okay " I asked gently

Catalina : I was surprised when I heard the wolf , " do not hurt me please " I said scared

Scoot : "Quiet , I will not hurt you, I want to help ," I said honestly

Catalina : I dry my tears and said , " Thanks , I'm Catalina"

Scoot : " Gladly, I Scoot " I present , "which is what happened to you " I asked gently

Catalina : I told my story with much sadness , crying a little at the end

Scoot : "Quiet , you'll be fine , you can join my pack if you want, I promise you 'll be safe ," I said

Catalina : wipe my tears and said , "thank you"

Scoot : "There is that ," I said smiling

Catherine : " I would just like to that herd to not cause more suffering," I said sadly

Scoot : " maybe you " I said smiling

End of flashback

Catalina : " if I remember , but it's hard not to have a grudge against those who took everything from me ," I said

Scoot : " I know it can be difficult, but I tell you what I told Humphrey , if you live with anger and rage You can never be happy ," I said

Catherine : " I know, but I do not know what I'll do if I see " I said

Scoot : " That depends on you , but remember revenge will not bring your parents around ," I said wisely

Catherine : "I'll have to think about it " I said

Scoot : " remember you are not alone , you can count on me, with Humphrey, with the pack when you need it ," I said smiling, " I'll tell you if that herd attacks another , if you want to try to stop them," I added

Catalina : "thank you" I said smiling, " Verily, it is the other of what you want to talk " I asked

Scoot: "is about Humphrey, I've noticed that you've come very close to the" I told

Catherine : " Yeah, it's a good wolf " I said not knowing where I wanted to get

Scoot : " I have a sneaking suspicion that you see more than just a friend," I said as he raised an eyebrow

Catalina : I blushed deeply and said shyly , "it is true I have mixed feelings towards"

Scoot : " I thought so , but you know that is not training " asked

Catalina : I sighed and said sadly , " if I know , a month ago I told my feelings and told me that his heart belonged to Kate"

Scoot : "sorry, only said it because I wanted to save you a broken heart," I said

Catalina : " do not worry, do not give up yet , I know that I shall gain your love " I said smiling

Scoot : surprise me what he said , " you know that Humphrey 's a good wolf, but we 're putting in a very difficult situation, if you 've noticed is developing feelings for you , but know in the end the decision will be very hard for " I said

Catherine : " I suppose, but that depends if Kate really loves him, although I doubt it , because the best let out wolf may have " I said, " if I go all Mr. " I said as he walked over

Scoot : I sighed and thought, " you got to Humphrey "

**¿What will happen to the united flocks?, ¿What will be the plan Catalina?, ¿Catalina May have the love of Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	5. the dream

**Fighting for Love**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, warning contains a lemon, are warned**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Catalina one month after

I had just reached my cave , after a long day of training, I decided to go to bed early , so I settled to the bottom of my cave and I fell asleep almost immediately , I felt that someone had entered , opened my eyes and saw Humphrey at the entrance

Humphrey : " Catalina apology , I go " I asked

"Of course going " I said smiling

Humphrey nodded and between , I sat in front of her

"What " I asked curious

Humphrey : " I wanted to talk to you about something important," I said a little nervous

"Sure, about that" I said quite intrigued

Humphrey : breathe deeply and said , " I want to say that during this time we trained together , I developed feelings for you "

I was surprised , happy but surprised, " and what happens to Kate ," I asked

Humphrey : " I thought about it a lot, it caused me much pain, but you've been there , and have shown me much love from day one , and I'm so sorry it took so long for me to realize ," I said

"Okay, what is important is that you realize ," I said affectionately

Humphrey : " I love you" I said lovingly

" Love you too " I said lovingly , as I approached him, and gave him a passionate kiss

Humphrey : I received warmly kiss

I felt like our tongues caressed each other, after a few minutes both parted for breath , " was fantastic," I said as I smiled

Humphrey : " I know," I said with the same smile , " I think I 'm going to my cave to rest " I said as I was

"Why do not you stay with me ," I asked

Humphrey : "Of course , if it's okay with you" I said

" Of course I do ," I said smiling

Humphrey : back, and we both share another kiss

Slowly push it so that it was lying on his back, when we broke the kiss I began to lick her face , and started down slowly , until I stopped

Humphrey : " you do " ask him

" I just want to have a good time ," I said in a sultry tone

Humphrey : "safe" ask him

" Of course," I said, smiling and continue licking , slowly down his chest until he reaches his cock, I began to give some licks , making her shiver with pleasure

Humphrey after a while I felt my climax approached, but was having so much pleasure that I could not say anything, without notice release my seed

It took me by surprise, but I swallowed all I could , then licked the remains were " amazing you know ," I said smiling

Humphrey smiled and said ready for the best part

"Ahead" I said smiling as I stood in position

Humphrey : I approached her and my cock Mount align with their gender

When I felt his member entering me let out a moan of pleasure

Humphrey : I started to get in and out of her slowly , with increasing speed

" Continuous , it feels amazing," I said between moans , after a few minutes I felt my climax approached, unannounced release my juices

Humphrey : when I felt her juices hitting member I could not take it anymore and release my seed in it

Both fell to the ground exhausted , "It was amazing, the best experience of my life " I said between gasps

Humphrey : " I agree ," I said between gasps

" I love you" I said lovingly

Humphrey : " I love you too " I said as we shared a kiss affectionately

When we parted I fell asleep with a big smile on my face , suddenly I heard a voice

"Wakes up" the voice said

" That" ask , note that everything around me darkened

Back to reality, P.V. normal

Scoot : " Catalina awake " I said

Catherine : " that" while half asleep I woke flashes a few times , "was just a dream " ask me

Scoot : " are you okay " I asked a little worried

Catalina nodded, and said , "yes" , then ask him, " by chance someone else was here before I got " ask him

Scoot : I was a little confused, "no, this is your cave you're just you, because you ask " I said

Catalina : " anything, just had to be a dream," I said sadly

Scoot : " I just wanted to wake you, you fell asleep , your teacher and Humphrey are waiting to start training today " to explain

Catalina : " Thanks , I'm coming ," I said , still a little sad

Scoot : I saw he was sad, but I decided to give her space

Catalina : sniff around and confirm that it had been just a dream, " Humphrey never came actually" I said sadly

Meanwhile in Jasper

Winston : I was talking to Tony when suddenly Hutch , and Candu approached us quite concerned , " passing " ask them seriously

Hutch : "Sir, we have information that the north and south attack plan " I said

Tony : " serious, as you know it " ask him

Candu : " many rumors " told them

Hutch : " to send wolves to investigate and confirmed attack plan " explain them

Winston : "makes no sense , but they know that unite the outnumbered " I told them

Candu : "we report that a large flock is heading towards Jasper and arrived in eight days about " explain them

Winston : " put everyone on alert," I said seriously

Hutch : " then sir," he said then and I retired Candu

Winston : "This is very serious," I said to Tony

Tony : " I know, we should do something , if that other herd is large, we will be in serious trouble," I said

Winston : " I know, I think we should consider asking for help," I said seriously

Tony , " who , the only herds in Jasper are ours, the North and South ," I said

Winston : " what about the herd White Fang " he suggested

Tony : "You 're talking about the legendary White Fang herd " I said

Winston : " if that " I said nodding

Tony: "friend, no one knows where it is, and although the Find not know if we help" explain

Winston : "is not entirely true , Kate found in their search for Humphrey " I said

Tony : " found , but said nothing because " I asked

Winston : " Kate does not like to talk about it , and I prefer to keep it secret , the last thing we need is for our alphas go looking for them " to explain

Tony : "makes sense , but still we do not know without help ," I said

Winston : " but we must try," I said

Tony : " You 're right we should try " I agreed

Winston : " I will go, your pack while preparing for what is coming ," I said

Tony : " I feel good , good luck friend ," I said

Winston : "thank you" I said

Tony : "When you will leave " I asked

Winston : " immediately dismiss you from my family , and be leaving " I said

Tony : I nodded , "Okay , see you ," I said as I went to have a meeting of alphas

Winston : I nodded and enter the cave, as soon as I did I saw that Kate approached me , "what honey " ask him

Kate : "I heard your conversation with Tony , and I join you " I asked

Winston : " sure honey " ask him

Kate : "Yes, I know the place and the wolf to look , but most know that wolf Humphrey knows something I would not say " explain

Winston : "I understand , but remember that the main reason is to save the herd," he said

Kate : " this will be yours " I whispered to myself

Winston : the whisper heard , but decided to ignore it, "We will immediately " told

Kate : I nodded , " I'm ready " I said

Winston : I nodded , both said goodbye to everyone and started our journey , following the train tracks

Three days after

Kate : We were coming to the forest where the wolf had found first, "is in the forest," I told my dad

Winston : I nodded and said , "We will "

Kate : both started looking for any sign of the wolf, " I think I should ask your name " I thought a little sad because we found no trace of the

Meanwhile with scoot

Scoot : was watching training Humphrey and Catherine, both had become very strong , no doubt they are the best students have had the pack , I can not think Humphrey this loading almost forty pounds, "almost on the same level I " I thought surprised me just then approached Stephen, "what " I asked

Stephen: "Lord two wolves are prowling around our territory " to explain

Scoot : " There is always prowling wolves in the forest , because you tell me " I asked confused

Esteban : " wolves because one of you is the girl who asked me to watch a few months ago," he explains

Scoot : " Kate will be doing here," I ask , then I turned to Stephen and said , "Thanks for the information , can retire "

Esteban : I nodded and went to continue my activities

Scoot : better go to investigate , I have a strange feeling , " I said to myself , and went to look for

Winston : after several minutes of searching we found no trace , " Kate, I do not think we find anyone," I said with a little sadness

Kate : " We can not give up that easy," I said

Winston : I sighed and said , " you're right "

Kate : I nodded and continued looking

Scoot : " something is offered " as I approached them to ask

Kate : "is the" I told my dad

Winston : I see , " good morning , by chance you live in the pack White Fang " asked

Scoot : "Yes, and had already answered that question to Kate ," I said , " that brings you " ask them

Winston : "We need help, our herd is in grave danger," he explains

Scoot : "Yes, I know there is a pretty hostile flock that targets its territory " I said nodding

Winston : " accurate, we have information that is joined with the herd north, and south, and plan to destroy us , we ask that you please help us we herd " I asked worried

Scoot : "For my pack , should help " ask them calmly

Winston : " we ask , there are many innocent wolves will die if they do something" to explain desperately

Scoot : " I would, but the herd has the law not to interfere in affairs of other herds unless our herd this reverse or anyone for that matter " explain them

Kate : " please, it's a good pack, there are good wolves there, and we can be at peace , until the law was abolished and alphas and omegas can not be companions " to explain

Scoot : smiled and said , " they're lucky, because there are a couple of wolves, one has to solve an issue with that herd that the attack " I said

Winston : "and the other " ask him

Scoot " has pending issues with you " I said

Winston : "us, but because it would help " I asked confused

Scoot : " I know when you see it , if you decide to go " I said

Kate : " only go two," I said glumly

Scoot : " if they decide to go, yes, but each of our wolf pack, is the best of the best, all have received the best training , and easily one of our wolves could face ten alphas well trained both" explain them

Winston : "stories are not exaggerated ," I said surprised

Scoot : " even a little " I told them smiling

Winston : " thank you very much , the whole herd is grateful ," I said very grateful

Scoot : " like I said the decision is one of those wolves, if they should thank them," I said, and started to go

Kate : "high" I said when that note was

Scoot : " Kate goes " ask him

Kate : " I know that you know something that Humphrey did not tell me ," I said seriously

Scoot : " did not find anything in the north , right ," I said

Kate : " as you know " ask him

Scoot : " I sent you there on purpose because I knew that Humphrey was not there," he explains

Kate : " YOUR THAT MONTHLY 've been looking in the wrong place " very upset yell

Scoot : " I had my reasons , I just hope that someday you'll understand ," I said

Kate : " I'm tired of you , tell me what you know if I have to force you ," I yelled as I jumped on it bothers

Scoot : I sighed, " really loves " thought, easily I did one side , and hit in the neck knocking her unconscious immediately, " do not worry, I did not hurt , it will only be passed out for a few hours " to explain to the other wolf with him , then I went to my territory , " I have to talk to Humphrey and Catherine " thought

Winston : I was shocked by what just happened, react when he told me , I nodded and watched as he went quickly , " Kate " I sighed , gently picked it up and leave it under a tree , I sat next to her, in waiting for him to wake up , to return to the herd

**¿What will happen with folded flocks?, ¿What is what Humphrey and Catherine decide?, ¿What if they come to accept, be enough? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	6. revelation

**Fight for Love**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Winston : After a few hours , I noticed that Kate began to wake up, " how you feel honey," I asked with concern

Kate : "I'm just a little dizzy," I said as I sat down and I held my head , " what has happened " I asked a little confused

Winston : " that 's the last thing you remember " ask him

Kate : I remembered and said , "I was wondering that wolf Humphrey knew but would not tell me , which annoyed me , throw me against him, and from then on everything is black "

Winston : I nodded understanding , " if it attacked you , but with one quick movement and leave you unconscious " to explain

Kate : " I'll never find Humphrey " I said to myself as I began to mourn

Winston : "Quiet baby," I said with affection

Kate : " because he would not tell me anything about Humphrey, be already found someone else " sob

Winston : " we do not know their reasons, but it must have been something, but have faith in Humphrey, spend almost four months," I said softly

Kate : " Dad made and passed four months , yesterday it was " I said sadly

Winston : " then you must be on the way , who knows how far this delay and how to get " I said softly

Kate : " I hope you're right," I said a little calmer

Winston : " going back to the pack, there is still much to prepare ," he said

Kate : I nodded reluctantly and both started to walk back , when suddenly I heard the approaching train , " if we take the train will be in the area in a few hours ," I said

Winston : I nodded and said , "We will "

Kate: both ran to the train tracks just in time to see him go, we waited until we saw an open car, and jumped on it, after we enter the car safely, both got settled, I sat in the door of this while my dad sat back at the bottom, looking landscape, remembered the last time I was on a train, the last time I was happy was on that train with Humphrey, "our first howl" I thought, while a tear of sadness down my cheek, "I wish you were with me" I said softly

Meanwhile with scoot

Scoot : when you enter the land I headed straight to the cave of Sam , "Hi Sam , you do" when you greet between

Sam : "Hello sir, was finishing the new layer Humphrey " I said

Scoot : " perfect, how heavy " I asked curious

Sam : " forty-four kilograms " I replied

Scoot : "Wow , it's almost as heavy to mine " I said surprised

Sam : " I know sir, in a few weeks and could overcome it " I said

Scoot : "If I have no doubt of that," I said

Sam : " by the way, you need sir " asks

Scoot : " I need two layers " I said

Sam : "of course , so heavy that it needs " asked

Scoot : "no such layers " I said

Sam : "then " I asked curious

Scoot : " I want you to be layers provide protection " to explain

Sam : "I understand , for whom I would " ask them

Scoot " to Humphrey and Catherine " I replied

Sam : " any mission will " ask you

Scoot : "If accepted if " I said

Sam : " I'll have them tomorrow morning ," I said

Scoot : I nodded and told him , " Thanks friend, then I will come for them in the morning," I said

Sam : "see you tomorrow" I said

Scoot : after that, I went to my cave, " I'll tell you tomorrow after picking layers" thought

That same evening , Winston and Kate were coming to the united flocks

Winston : When we got off the train , we went to the cave head Alpha , I was worrying that Kate has not said anything since we got on the train, " you okay honey," I asked gently

Kate : I shook my head and said " I do not want to talk right now ," then enter the cave and sat back where ever

Winston : I nodded , knew he had to make room , so I decided to look for Tony to see how preparation was going , when I found I saw him talking with several alphas

Tony : I was instructing them to do the alphas when you notice that Winston was coming, " that's it, can withdraw " I said , I saw nodded and left, then I ran Winston, " good to see you back, as you was " asked

Winston : "You may well say that " I said

Tony : "Then help us ," ask him

Winston : " they'll see if they decide yes, then send a couple of wolves to help " explain

Tony : "at this point any help would be very useful," I said

Winston : " I have a meeting with Amy and Claws , to see if we can resolve this peacefully ," he said

Tony : " I understand, beware friend " told

Winston : " I'll have it " I said as I was leaving, I went to a nearby hill and howled , to call a meeting with the leaders of North and South , shortly after listening to the record of both, I went in search of Hutch , and Candu to accompany me , just in case , then walk up the outside of the territory in the central part of Jasper , I saw both Amy , Claws appeared as

Claws : " Winston goes " I asked

Winston : " I have heard that they want to attack my pack," I said seriously

Amy : "yes, and " I asked casually

Winston : " because we want to attack , we can solve any problems peacefully " I told them

Claws : " the problem is that you broke one of our oldest and most cherished rules," I said seriously

Winston : " are you talking about " I asked confused

Amy: "your abolish the law of alphas and omegas" to explain

Winston : " and has" asked confused

Amy : "It is one of the most important rules there is, is the only rule that separates the alphas and omegas " I said annoyed

Winston : "times change and we must adapt," I said

Claws , " none of that has been the law for many generations , you and Tony have no right to change it," I said seriously

Winston : " the law had no reason to be anyway , no matter what range I will always love you " I said annoyed them

Amy : "We will not listen to that crazy " I said seriously

Claws : " if you want, war will have to restore the rule, and punish those who breached" I said annoyed

Amy : " and you know what the punishment is , indeed ," I said with a raised eyebrow

Winston: "You must be joking, not exiling my own daughter" I said annoyed

Claws " is your decision, but you have two days to decide ," I said seriously , while we both were retreating

Winston : I saw both went , " Let's go home ," I said

Hutch : "Lord you will do " ask him

Winston : " we go to war," I said seriously

The next day at noon in White Fang herd

Humphrey : I and we were heading to Catalina Cave Scoot , because he called us to an important question , " I wonder what I want Scoot " I said

Catherine : " I do not know , but surely because our training is almost over ," I said

Humphrey : "It 's true , it's been four months," I said thoughtfully

Catherine : "I guess you 're going back to your pack anytime," I said sadly

Humphrey : " do not know" I said thoughtfully

Catherine : " I thought you wanted to go back Kate " ask , a little hopeful

Humphrey : " if I want , but I have reason to stay," I said , I did not even say that these reasons are that I started to develop feelings for her

Catalina : "then do " I asked

Humphrey : " I do not know , just do not know ," I said shaking his head , " we'll see you need Scoot " I said to change the subject

Catalina nodded and kept walking until we got to the cave of Scoot , "Lord needed us ," I asked

Scoot : " so, please pass it " I said

Humphrey : both nodded and walked , then sat in front of him , "what " I asked

Scoot : " I need you to fence to a mission," I said

Catherine : " that mission " I asked curious but excited

Scoot : " Catalina , remember what I told you from the pack that your parents murderer " asks

Catalina : "If I remember ," I said seriously

Scoot : "If they are going to attack an innocent herd, if you want to do something," I said

Catalina : "Of course I will do something, I waited for this moment for a long time," I said seriously

Humphrey : " if you need help you lean, without thinking ," I said confidently

Catherine : "You are very kind but this is a matter of me" to explain

Scoot : " in fact it is also a matter of Humphrey " I said seriously

Humphrey : "because " I asked curious

Scoot : "because they plan to attack the herd is yours " will explain

Humphrey : " my pack " stutter

Scoot : "Yeah, yesterday I found an old gray wolf, desperately seeking help " explain it

Humphrey : " Winston " I said thoughtfully

Scoot : "Remember that if you're going to help, also you help the East , as they are a single herd now , you decide , Will you help ? " He said

Humphrey : I thought for a second, I save the Oriental is not something that pleases me very much, but I had to do something for my flock , they were always very good to me , and had many friends there, including Kate, " I will, by Western " I said," but I do not know how much help can do, I feel I have not made any progress since the first week I was here, after so much effort and work this layer even I feel heavy , and everyone I know use layers much heavier " I said sadly

Scoot : " Humphrey have to confess something ," I said

Humphrey : "that is" asking him

Scoot : " you're so strong now , whether you are the second strongest of the herd," he said

Humphrey : "what, but it's not possible ," I said confused

Scoot : " every other day you have secretly changed the layer a heavier , now are carrying forty-four kilograms " I said

Humphrey : "then because I barely have become more muscular ," I asked , if I had just gotten a little bigger, and my muscles were much stronger , but still was not as big as Garth

Scoot " is because we train in a way that we promote muscle and are very strong , but also retain a light body that helps us with the agility and speed," he explains

Humphrey : " so if I have an opportunity to help," Jolly told

Scoot : " not only that, you will save " I said smiling

Humphrey : "hare my best," I said with determination

Catalina : " me too , I'll stop this pack once and for all ," I said with determination

Humphrey : " and save my flock," added

Catalina : "yes" I said, " and Kate" growled inside me

Scoot : " I knew they would do the right thing , so I asked them to do this," I said while showing them the layers

Humphrey : " another layer " I said confused

Scoot : "It's not like they have, these are special , they would provide extra protection in battle

Catalina : "thank you" I said cheerful, while each grabbed hers and put it on the layer that we had

Scoot " is nothing, now go " I told them

Humphrey : both nodded and we were about to leave when we stopped Scoot

Scoot : "Before you leave, I want to say that if they decide to stay together in herds , have full permission to do so" I said

Humphrey : " Thanks Scoot " I said gratefully

Catherine : " I do not know because what you tell me , you know that this is my home now," I said a little confused

Scoot : " a feeling " I said as I winked

Humphrey : " if you do not come back, thank you very much for everything, has been a great friend," I said

Scoot : "and you have been one of the best students, but do not worry we'll see , I'm sure ," I said

Catalina : "just in case , thank you very much for everything," I said as I hugged

Scoot : "It was nothing," I said smiling to them , "is better and departing , my sources tell me they plan to attack tomorrow," I said

Humphrey : " THAT , you know how far we are , take us at least two days to get " I said altered

Scoot : " have more faith in you , remember that many lives depend on you "

Catherine : "You're right , we have to do it," I said decisively

Humphrey smiled at his optimism and said , "You're right , let's " optimistic told them

Scoot : "Good luck," I said

Humphrey : both nodded and started running to Jasper

Catherine : " You 're still the one who knows the way ," I said smiling

Humphrey nodded and lead the way

**¿They achieve reach time?, ¿Will they be enough to save United packs? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**Happy holidays to all**


	7. a tough decision

**Fighting for Love**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal in herds together

Winston : We were preparing all alphas for battle, gave them instructions to omegas to stay in the cave head Alpha , for protection, we was there telling the alphas what the battle plan would be , when you finish all nodded and were to prepare and say goodbye to their loved ones except that Kate approached me , "what honey," I asked

Kate : " who am I supposed to do," ask him , because I did not assign any attack group

Winston : " you stay and will protect the omegas " explain it

Kate : " THAT " I asked in disbelief , " would do almost anything, and I am the best " I said annoyed

Winston : " I know, and the reason that I'm telling you is because you are not ready to fight , you're still too are affected by Humphrey at what you do not you will fight efficiently, and I will not kill you " explain

Kate : I sighed " you're right " I said sadly as he lowered his ears

Winston : " I'm sorry honey," I told him then look at the sky and saw that it was time , " I gotta go " I said

Kate : " I know, good luck," I said as I hugged

Winston : hug when we parted I gave the signal for all to follow me

Kate : I saw everyone started to drive away , also saw my sister farewell Garth very affectionately , seeing the love they shared , made me wonder much to Humphrey , I went immediately cave head trying to contain Alpha tears along the way

Some minutes later

Winston : when we got to the center of Jasper saw three rival herds waiting

Amy : I saw the herd of Winston and Tony had arrived, " Winston took that decision " I asked seriously

Winston : The Stare " what I decided is that we will not give up our ideals just because they ask some foolish " I growled

Claws : " I thought I 'd have a brain , but I was wrong , now all of you will die " I said

Damien : "attack " order

Winston : it was clear that we were outnumbered three to one, but we will not leave us, " fight until the end , attack " order and we all ran to meet them , then the greatest battle ever seen in Jasper was unleashed

Meanwhile a few hours away

Humphrey : We were running towards Jasper, when suddenly a bad feeling came to me , "you have to go faster," I said quite a hurry to Catalina , before leaving the territory we had removed the heavy layers to run faster and fight more effective , but still we continued with topcoats

Catalina : note that Humphrey really worried , so accelerate what else could

Humphrey : As we approached Jasper could hear the noise of battle , when we got to a hill near Jasper, saw the big fight that was spent under us, and the herd was being attached clearly outdated , " and see those damn by attacking my herd " said annoying

Catalina : while watching the battle that was spent under us fight, someone recognized " that there is damn me off my parents," he said annoyed when I saw Damien

Humphrey : " first things first, we have to save as many wolves as we can ," I said firmly

Catherine : " that I have to kill that bastard ," I said annoyed

Humphrey , " and you'll have your chance, but first you have to regroup all the flocks together , then we can effectively attack against " explain

Catalina : "good" growled

Humphrey : "we " I said with determination and both went down the mountain quickly

Meanwhile in the battle

Tony : " where are your reinforcements " I asked Winston while we fight

Winston : I sighed and said sadly , " I guess they decided not to help "

Tony : I saw that we were surrounded for ten wolves, "was an honor, will fight at your side ," I said

Winston : " also my friend ," I said as we prepared

Humphrey : When I was down I saw Winston and Tony surrounded ten wolves, " will not allow " I said to myself, quickly grab one of the wolves and use it to hit three leaving them out of combat, then you cut quickly neck two others, and the last four the beat quite easily

Winston : I saw the wolf that saved us , wearing a coat which meant it was the white fang pack , try to see his face but I could not see him clearly because he had a hood on , " thank you very much for coming ," I said

Humphrey : " thank me when it's over , everyone regroups , liberate 'll take care of the way for a successful attack against " I said without emotion

Tony : "because you give us orders," I said annoyed

Humphrey : "if you want to die is not my problem," I said calmly

Winston : I hit Tony and said seriously , "It 's our best chance to get out of this alive "

Tony : I understood and I said sorry "sorry"

Humphrey : I smiled and I said seriously, "waiting " , both nodded and watched as they were running

Catalina : I saw that Humphrey had said something to a couple of old salts , Humphrey then I approached and asked , "What is the plan "

Humphrey : " give them time to regroup and that you kill as many enemies as possible wolves " seriously explain

Catalina : " fine, but I want you to let me Damien " I said seriously

Humphrey : " I'm okay , but I 'll talk to Amy and Claws " I said seriously

Catherine : " I nodded and returned to enter the battle , but there were many, were not very difficult for us

Amy : We were watching the fight from the rocks , " and goes all " I asked one of my wolves

" Everything is fine lady , we're cornered and we will soon delete " informed

Claws : "Perfect , we knew it would soon be eliminated and we can take ownership of their territory," I said happily , suddenly saw my own browser , " and goes all " I asked a good mood

" Everything was going fine, until a few minutes ago," Wolf said with concern in his voice

Claws , " you mean " I asked confused

"It had all arrived cornered until those two mysterious wolves in layers and turned him over to the case not only prevented assassinate all who had cornered but managed to regroup ," said with concern

Damien , " said Wolves layered " ask him

"If so, and nobody can stop them, beating our alphas are like nothing more than useless omegas " Wolf said with concern

Damien : "because in the pack White Fang does not care what gets " growled

Amy : " Herd said White Fang " ask concerned

Damien : "These deaf , if" I said annoyed , " few are" ask him

" Are just two " the wolf said worried

Claws : " Only two wolves , then the legends about their abilities , legends are not alone " I said surprised

Damien : "curse" I thought, " that all focus on wolves in white coats " directs

Humphrey : while fighting wolves I could not help but notice that all were diverted to attack the herds together and started to go against notros , " I can use it against him," I thought, " Catalina , follow me" I said

Catalina nodded , hit a pair of wolves that hindered me and I started to follow him, " we do" asked

Humphrey : " the move away from the herd " to explain , we both ran up a mountain with a near vertical climb, " like the workout" I said smiling

Catalina smiled as he wanted to do , " if you like the workout" I said with a smile, when we got to the hill we saw all alphas surrounded us , "is not cute, believe we won," I said in a tone of derision

Humphrey : " I know, are so predictable " I smiled to them , and I could see they all had confused looks on their faces, "see " you said smiling as the two we jumped a nearby ledges, and then went up very easily, when we were at some point , " and this is by attacking my pack," I said annoyed while beating down a ledge making it collapsed , easily jump to another and saw the rocks began to fall bringing more and more rocks , many tried to escape, but most were buried in the rocks

Catherine : "You have to go back , I see many wolves and red brown coats that need help ," I said , but I saw Humphrey stopped immediately

Humphrey : " you said ," I asked , hoping that you have misheard

Catalina : " there is a brown wolf fur and red that needs help ," I said a little confused , " etas good " I asked with concern

Humphrey , " that, " I said faking a smile

Catherine : "You know you can tell me anything ," I said politely with a small fond smile

Humphrey : I sighed, " I think it's better that I know ," I thought , " these wolves are oriental " I said

Catalina : "If I remember correctly that was the herd joined with yours for Kate's wedding ," I said remembering the story I told me , " but what about " I asked confused

Humphrey : " I hate with all my being , my parents took me when I was a puppy , and Kate took me almost everything I have loved you" I said very annoying

Catalina : I knew how he felt , I know how someone snatches your family, "if you want no Western wolves who need help over there," I said

Humphrey : " I hate it, but could not do that , I do not think I can help , but you can , I'll take care of the western " I said

Catalina : I was surprised by what he said , if I would let them die, "okay , luck " I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey smiled and returned the gesture, then I went to help Westerners who needed help , shortly after while fighting several lions, note to Tony fighting not far from where he was , saw that he was hurt on the side so it fell the ground, and were about to kill him , out of nowhere I saw Garth came to help

Garth was fighting two wolves , when suddenly I heard a yelp of pain from my father, quickly got rid of the two wolves fighting against what , and fu to his aid, when I get where I saw him he was lying on the floor and a wolf was about to pounce on him, quickly intersects the wolf and kill him, then I went to my father and while I helped to stop, worried asks " are you okay "

Tony : " I will be," I said with a little pain

Garth : then I saw that we were surrounded by five wolves

Tony : "son escapes , I will give you time," I said as I stood to defense

Garth : " Daddy do not leave you alone ," I said as I stood in defense position beside

Tony : " you do not have a wife who back " I said, but then you got three wolves

Garth : " this is very complicated ," I said worried

Tony : " I love you son " I said

Garth : " I love you too dad " I said

Humphrey : I knew that both would die if helped, but did not know what to do, " the two wolves that more pain I have caused and if I wanted revenge , I just have to sit and watch there are , but that's what I really want " I thought I was debating heavily in my thoughts and decision making was so difficult to decide who was giving me a headache

**¿Humphrey Save Garth and Tony, or let her die?, ¿What will Catherine when he takes on Damien? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**To inform a Christmas story published a few days ago, for those who want to read it**


	8. fight

**Fighting for Love**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey looked like Tony and Garth were being surrounded by several wolves look around Catherine , but was not close , " I do" I was still debating

Garth : try to attack , but only received a heavy scratch on his face that made me go back with my dad

Catalina : Humphrey was looking for when I found it I saw he was looking at a pair of wolves, obviously West but very thoughtful, could see the conflict in her eyes , I knew that the best thing he could do was watch and wait chose the very best decision and knew deep down that Humphrey would do the right thing , which I think could do if you were in the same situation, is one of the things I love about him is his great heart

Humphrey : while thinking to do , a memory came to my mind

Flash Black, P.V. Humphrey

Scoot : "If you live with anger and anger can never be happy," I said calmly

" suggest to forgive just like that, for all you have done to me ," I said angrily

Scoot : "I can not force you to anything, that depends on you , but remember this , when the time comes your actions will define not only who you are, but who you want to be " advised

End the flash back , P.V. normal

Humphrey : " I know who I want to be ," I said to myself as I smiled , then ran toward them, and I jumped in front of Garth and Tony , " the up out of this," I said calmly

Tony : I let out a sigh of relief when I saw

Humphrey : I saw all I was attacked while I have lost time and as soon as I dodged his attacks, took the opportunity to counter-attack and could easily eliminate all the enemies, " now get together with others to make the counter attack," I said firmly

Garth : " Thanks for saving us , but who you are " ask him

Humphrey : " none of your business " I said coldly , " and expect to order them to do what " I said seriously

Tony : both nodded with a little fear and went to where everyone was gathering

Humphrey : I saw both ran , " that was fun " I said to myself , smiling

Catalina : Happy Humphrey approached me and said as she hugged him , " congratulations "

Humphrey : "You were watching me " I asked confused

Catalina nodded while smiling

Humphrey : "because you helped " I asked even more confused

Catherine : " I knew you would, trust you ," I said smiling

Humphrey smiled and said , " thank you very much "

Catalina : "There is that , now we have a battle to win," he said smiling

Humphrey : " you're right " I said nodding , both still meet the wolves of the United herds , after several minutes had gathered them all, with an option for some that unfortunately we can not save , we approached the large group and told them firmly , " you five , isolated before the wounded, the group left follow it and follow its instructions, the group will join me right "

Hutch: "because we have to follow their instructions, not even know" asked annoying

Catalina : "If it was not for us you all you would be dead , and now we are your best and only chance of survival " angry and told them firmly , I saw all fell a little scary , and nodded

Humphrey: "and we are understanding" they said, smiling, "they expect you have your orders, "I said firmly, I saw all nodded and did what I said, then I approached Catherine and said, "attack them from the right and I the attack on the left" I instructed

Catherine : " I understand and thanks for letting me Damien " I said smiling , seeing that the group was on the right Damien

Humphrey nodded and then said in a loud, firm voice, "attack " , all nodded and began to follow us , I saw the enemy wolves were surprised , " they are not expected," thought she smiled , we all started to attack me on the head, as I could with as many wolves, but there was something that puzzled me and bothered me , "where is Kate" I wondered , had not seen a trace of her since I arrived , "I hope you are well , and who has had to be caring for others or something, " I said to myself

Meanwhile Catherine

Catalina : after several minutes had managed to defeat more than half of the wolves enemies on our side, when suddenly I saw Damien forward , hiding behind several wolves of yours , " at last I find you scoundrel " I told my same as he started to run towards him, killing every wolf that I put in my way, nothing would prevent me from having my revenge

Damien : I saw the wolf white coat approached me very quickly , " stop it " directs them , backing slowly

Catalina : whenever they were more and more, could not with all , " coward " annoying yell at one time I saw it was completely surrounded , "curse " I said to myself

Humphrey : while struggling with a couple of wolves , I heard screaming Catalina quickly I approached her, and saw her completely surrounded , I could also distinguish this guy Damien looking with a smile , " had to try to reach the " I thought I ran to her and then I saw that one of the wolves had been launched against him throwing easily intercept it against a rock, then took another to try to attack and hit him in the side, then I bend down to dodge another that had been launched to me , "Go by Damien , I 'll cover you ," I said to Catalina

Catalina smiled and said , "thank you" , then I went to where Damien

Humphrey : I saw how many to follow her , so I got in his way, " if they want to have to go through me ," I said firmly

Catalina ran to where Damien , but I saw that he was running away , " or think " I told myself , I ran as fast as I could, putting in front of him in no time , " I get the time ," I said cold tone

Damien : " Please calm down , I have not done anything to you or your pack , we get to do a good deal, you can give or caribou territory ," I said as he backed slowly

Catherine : " You disgust me , never do a deal with you ," I said coldly as I approached the

Damien : "please I've never done anything," I said with fear

Catalina : " liar you killed my parents," I yelled upset

Damien : " that you speak " I asked confused

Catalina : I remove the hood and said , " I am the daughter of Flower and Nick "

Damien : I opened my eyes when I remembered , "you are Catalina" I said

Catalina : " so now you will kill so I did me and my boss" he growled

Damien : "But did you a favor ," I said smiling

Catalina : " are you talking about " I asked confused

Damien : " all in your old pack as I have told you tried " I said as an evil grin grew on my face

Catalina : "t- t - talk that " stutter

Damien : " I know how you called , nobody wants there so I have to thank to end it," I said with a wicked smile

Catalina : "not true , only murdered my parents," I said with tears in my eyes

Damien : " Catalina but face it , no one will ever love you, and no one 's gonna love you " I said mockingly

Catalina : "not true , my parents loved me with all his heart ," I said while crying upset

Damien : " and will be the only ones who could love someone like you , or even to show some appreciation " I said mockingly , he knew he was winning, and when they would kill his guard down

Catalina : "not true , during this time he met two people who treated me with great kindness and one of them showed me a lot of love and concern to me ," I said remembering Scoot and Humphrey , especially Humphrey, " and now you to pay for all the wrongs you have done , by the hundreds you've killed and others whose lives have ruined " I said determined

Damien : "no please , have mercy " begged him

Catalina : " piety, what about the many who begged you mercy ," I said annoyed , then use my claws to cut his throat , then watched as it fell to the ground dead , then I stand there crying, "finally the revenge " told me at same

Humphrey : after I had finished all the enemies wolves, ran to where I was Catalina , when he was near was heard crying , worry me and I ran faster, " are you okay " I asked as when I was next to her

Catalina : I shook my head and point at the lifeless body of Damien , " Humphrey I'm sorry , I could not be as kind as you," I said while crying softly

Humphrey : the embrace and said reassuringly , " do not worry about it, it was you thought best , now leave this in the past , forget all the bad things and focus on the future , you're a wolf , very beautiful and an amazing personality , I know you 're going to have a great future "

Catherine : " you really think that about me ," I asked as I wiped the tears

Humphrey : "Of course , I never lie ," I said smiling

Catalina : " thank you very much ," I said as I hugged him hard

Humphrey : when we broke the hug I said, " Now come on, this is not over yet "

Catalina : "It is true," I said , nodding

Humphrey : I looked around and saw that now the fight is very even , "you have to finish this ," I said

Catalina : " and exactly how we do that, there are still many wolves " I said

Humphrey : " I know, but if we beat other leaders will rush " to explain

Catherine : "You 're right," I said , nodding

Humphrey : " Here ," I said , then started running to the last place I saw , as we ran could distinguish Claws and Amy , but can also see several wolves who needed help

Catherine : " I undertake to help , you go by the leaders " told

Humphrey nodded and we both made our separate ways , I crept closer to them , and when I was near them, pinning each jump , each had pressed the neck of each one with my front legs , "this is what they will do , they will run away with their tails between their legs , leaving the rest of his herd , and if retry attack this herd 'll take care personally of you two, " I said seriously as he pulled my claws , I saw both nodded with fear, " ask them if it was clear " yell as he fixed a little more my claws on their necks

Claws : "If it was clear " scream in fear and pain

Amy : " will never threaten " added

Humphrey : " well okay , now get out of my sight ," I said in a serious tone while freeing

Claws : both were quickly stopped and we ran , " get out of here " directs

Amy : "withdrawal" yell as he ran

Humphrey : I smiled to see how everyone started to flee , "finally term" I said to myself, " now comes the hard part," I thought with a sigh , I approached where Catherine and saw helping a couple of wounded wolves "as is" asked

Catalina : "are superficial wounds , they will be fine," I said

Humphrey : " that's good ," I said nodding , look around , and saw a pair of alphas talking , " you give them a ride to the healing of the pack " they ordered , I saw nodded quickly and did what I told them , "let Catalina we need to talk to Winston " I said

Catalina nodded and followed him , we walked until we saw talking to several wolves

Winston : I was talking to Scar and Claw to know the numbers of injured and dead , when suddenly I saw the wolves that saved us note that one of them had removed the hood , and easily tell it was a woman, I they approach them , and I very grateful to them, " thank you very much to both , saved my pack "

Catalina : "It was nothing," I said smiling les

Humphrey : "It was what we had to do," I said coldly , " what the figures are" asked

Winston : "We have ten alphas seriously injured ten other minor injuries , and unfortunately we lost five wolves " informed

Humphrey : " as many as were of the West" ask him

Winston : I was confused and said , "we're only a pack now "

Catalina : " just answer him ," I said in a serious tone

Winston : "One of them was from the west, the others were from the east " I said

Humphrey : I let out a sad sigh , "I hope it's not Kate" I thought, " I regret the lost " I said

Winston : " I like , but could be much worse," I said

Catalina : " certainly would have been , if a time would come ," I said

Winston : " I know, as a token of our gratitude invite you to rest as you want in the pack and I invite you to dinner tonight with my family," I said

Humphrey : " thank you very much ," I said

Catalina : " if it is very kind of you " he said smiling

Humphrey : " by the way here are all alphas " ask him

Winston : " Yeah, just missing my daughter who was caring for the omegas " explain

Humphrey : I let out a sigh of relief that Kate was okay

Winston : " If you forgive the ask , what are their names " I asked curious

Catalina : "My name is Catherine ," I said , look Humphrey and would present , but shook his head

Humphrey : "My name is not important now ," I said

Winston : " I think we all want to know who it was that saved them ," I said

Humphrey : I shook my head , "no , not " I said seriously

Winston : I sighed in disappointment, but must have his reasons , " here is the pack," he told them as he began to walk

Humphrey : both nodded , but prefer a bit behind Winston

Catalina : Humphrey approached me and asked quietly , "because they want them to know your name "

Humphrey : " I do not want anyone to know I came back because I do not know if I will stay or return to the flock" to explain

Catalina : what he said gave me more hope that we could be together , so I smiled

Humphrey : " I just tell Kate" thought

**¿What happens to Kate, when she finds out that Humphrey again?, ¿We one day will tell the herd his true identity?, ¿How to react when Kate and Catherine know?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews how you think the story so far**


	9. the meeting

**Fighting for Love**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate : I've been waiting impatiently in front of the cave of the head, all the omegas were very quiet , which was very rare, but given the circumstances I think it was the best, " I hope you 're all well ," I said to myself as saw the valley waiting for some sign that showed up after what seemed an eternity I finally distinguish several wolves who came to my relief were our herd , "Okay everyone, there they go help the injured "They order , I saw all nodded and went to help , as I approach both my dad, " I am delighted that they have succeeded , "I said as I hugged

Winston : " we would not have done so if not for your help ," I said , pointing to the two wolves with layers

Kate : " if they came " I said cheerful

Winston : "If and certainly are very good ," I said

Kate : When I saw carefully , note that one of them was a girl, and the other had body of man, but he covered his face, when I looked at the girl felt she had seen somewhere, after thinking a moment I remembered , " is the girl of my dreams, which Humphrey remove me " I thought scared, "c -like, s - called" I asked my dad even scared

Winston : " I know the woman you called Catalina , but the male did not want to give his name ," I said , " are you okay " I asked concerned to see that he had an expression of shock

Kate : " I thought if only I had a nightmare ," I said , " I hope it's just a coincidence ," I thought

Humphrey : I stopped when I saw Kate, " is just as beautiful ," I thought , but I kept my distance , still was not ready to talk to her, at that time I saw Garth approached them , the next thing that happened surprised me

Lilly : I saw Kate was talking to Dad , meanwhile was looking for Garth , when I saw him approaching where my dad and Kate Jolly me much that was good , I ran to him and I addressed, leaving him on the floor with me on top , her gave a passionate kiss and said loving and happily , " I'm glad you're back with good"

Garth : "Of course I came back , never be able to leave you ," I said affectionately

Tony : I smiled to see my son with his partner , I approached her , and said , " yes, but would not be alive if it were not for the " I said pointing to the white layer Wolf

Garth : "My dad is right , all would have died if they were not safe for them," I said

Lilly : I nodded and I approached him and gave him a hug , " thank you very much for saving my mate "

Humphrey said what surprised me even more , " mate " I said surprised

Lilly : "Yes, we married several months," I said cheerfully , then approached Garth and we both cherish fondly

Humphrey : " I only did what was right , but I can explain what has happened here, when passing through Jasper months ago things were not," I said quite confused them

Tony : We were all surprised to learn that he was here several months ago, but I understood why I was so confused in recent months had been busy , " it is best to explain Winston " I said

Winston : I nodded and told him , " it is first of all to join the East with the West , as I 've been able to do"

Humphrey : "If I remember they had a kind of forced marriage " I said

Winston : "Well, originally planned my daughter Kate to marry Garth to unite the packs, but neither could , because they were in love with someone else, when we saw the love between Garth and Lilly, decided to abolish the alphas and omegas law , so that they could marry and unite the packs " to explain

Humphrey : "I understand , and I spend with her other daughter " ask him

Winston : I sighed and said sadly , " things did not work so well for her, she loved was a herd before the forced marriage "

Humphrey : " I'm sorry" I said, but inside was happy that Kate loved me

Tony : "They want to show them the pack " ask them

Humphrey : I growled at Tony and me away to save him but still had some hatred towards the eastern

Tony : " I said " I asked confused

Catalina : I sighed and told them , "Do not say anything bad, the problem is that he has a hatred Oriental "

" THAT " Tony said with disbelief and Garth

Tony : "because " I asked

Catalina : " because some Oriental killed his parents " I said in a serious tone

Tony : "It is impossible, we have never executed a wolf ," I said

Catalina : " maybe I should try harder to remember ," I said

Garth : " He saved us time because " I asked confused

Catalina : "because no matter how much hate you have, it is a good heart and does the right thing " they explain , "I suggest you not get too close to the " I added before I left to go to Humphrey , I worried how I react recently

Kate : I watched as he walked away, I decided to follow it and ask you something in private, " and come " I told the other

Garth : I saw the wolf and Kate away in the same direction , then I went to my dad, " is that his parents died in an accident caused by us," I suggested

Tony : "It 's the only reason I can think " I told Garth

Meanwhile Kate

Kate : I went to Catalina expecting a good time to stop

Catalina : Humphrey was following , but I felt that someone was following me when I was at some distance from the others I stopped and asked without looking back , "because you follow me "

Kate : I was surprised that he knew was following anyway per walk until he was in front of her , " I did not mean to be rude, but I wanted to ask you something "

Catherine : "that is" asking him , was reluctant to speak with the wolf that can take my only love

Kate : " by chance know a wolf named Humphrey , long time ago I'm looking for " ask him

Catalina : I was very surprised that I asked that, "in fact if I know someone called that " I said

Kate : I was happy, but also worried, because in my dreams it takes me to Humphrey, "You know where this" will ask you hopeful

Catalina : "yes" I said nodding

Kate : "Where ," I asked anxiously

Catalina : I sighed and said , " he asked me not to tell you where this"

Kate : " Why , but you say" I beg you

Catalina : "Sorry, but I'm somebody speech also can not betray their trust so ," I said

Kate : I was very sad and disappointed, but he understood , "I understand ," I said sadly

Catalina : Although he saw as a rival I felt bad for her , " I'm sorry" I said before follow while walking saw Humphrey sitting in front of a hill, watching the scenery , he slowly approached me and sat down to his side

Humphrey : " you never know thought I would see this landscape ," I said

Catalina : " Humphrey " I said but stopped me

Humphrey : " I 'm sorry if I worry before, just hard for me to have to socialize with the head of death" to explain

Catalina " is right, I understand," I said affectionately

Humphrey : "gracias" he said smiling

Catalina : " by the way you've thought about Kate " I asked curious

Humphrey : "If I thought about it , and I'll wait for a moment to be alone , to tell my identity," he said

Catalina : "then you stay " I said sadly

Humphrey : " You do not know , I want her to know that I'm here , but I have not yet decided whether to stay or return to the pack," I said

Catalina : I smiled knowing that he had not yet decided , " I still have time to put my plan into action," I thought cheerful, knew it would not be easy, because Kate has feelings for him , but I would not give for losing

Humphrey : I saw that Catherine was silent , look at the sky and noticed it was already dusk , " you better get back, Winston invited us to dinner ," I reminded

Catalina : "It is true ," I said nodding remembering , both returned to foraging

Humphrey : when it comes to where Winston " I regret my reaction recently with Tony" pardon

Winston : "Do not worry about it, when you explained your partner because you acted so, we understood " I said

Humphrey : when said mate we both blush slightly , "We 're just friends ," I said

Winston : " oh , sorry , I did not embarrass " I told them

Catalina : " quiet " I said

Winston : "Come , and going to dinner ," I said

Humphrey : both nodded and started to follow

Winston : "As I know you have a problem with the East , I can ask you to sit next to my daughter, so have your distance and Tony Garth " I said

Humphrey , " to see how things are, my only problem now is with Tony ," I said

Winston : I was confused, but decided not to ask , " anyway is good for you if you sit there," I asked

Humphrey : "of course thank you" I said

Winston : I nodded and followed , when we realized we were the last to arrive

Humphrey : while I was going to my place to avoid watching Tony , really did not want this moment to embitter others, so I keep my emotions , when I sat next to Kate, a very sad note , which broke my heart , " are you okay " I asked gently

Kate : I forced a smile and said , " do not worry , it's nothing "

Humphrey : I knew he was lying but knew it was best to leave her alone

Garth : While we were eating I decided to start a conversation, " and as the herd White Fang " ask them

Catalina : "It is good place " I said

Humphrey : "If we all strive to be my best," I said

Eve: "seriously" I said surprised

Catalina : " if the training never really ends , even our pack leader even trains" I told them

Winston : "That's amazing, and trained as " curious ask them

Catalina : " not allowed to reveal our training, but I can tell that some of this training is to use layers how are you , but they are very heavy," I said

Garth , " but so heavy " I asked curious

Catalina : "depends on the wolf, for example I use one that weighs twenty pounds and uses a forty-four kilograms " I said , I saw all had surprised expressions

Tony : " that's awesome " I said

Lilly : " I did not know that was possible ," said impressed them even

Catherine : "Well he is the second strongest in the pack is only slightly below Scoot , which is our pack leader " explain them

Garth : " is amazing, but do not seem to have much muscle , no offense ," I said

Humphrey: "because we do not focus on developing muscle, simply strengthen more possible, and maintain an agile way to battle" to explain

Winston : "If I had not seen in a fight would not believe them," I said

Humphrey : "It is natural" told them

Lilly : after a while curiosity won me and asked , " by the way what happened to your parents "

Humphrey : I stay silent for a while , sighed and told them how I could more cuts , "I'm trying very hard to be in a good mood and do not want to damage this great time , so I 'll pretend I did not ask that,"

Lilly : "sorry , it's just that I make my curiosity ," I said

Humphrey : " curiosity can be dangerous ," I said

Winston : when we finished dinner I said , "I think we just need to see where you are going to be "

Tony : " it will be difficult , I think there are only two caves available in the territory," he said

Winston : "If you speak and which " I said nodding , " Lilly and Garth can show you the cave that is unoccupied near where they live Catalina " s asked him

Lilly : "of course , follow us " I said kindly

Humphrey : before it was told him softly , " I need you to talk later "

Catalina nodded and followed Lilly and Garth

Winston : After he left I turned to Kate, " you show our guest the vacant cave near the river in the western forest " asked

Kate : "But Dad that's the cave Humphrey " I said

Winston : " Yeah but he 's not here, it is also the only cave that is free , and he saved us ," I said in a serious tone

Kate : "Well ," I grumbled , " follow me" I said a little annoyed

Humphrey : I nodded and started to follow , while walking I said, "sorry not want to cause trouble "

Kate : I sighed and said , "It 's not your fault , I just miss him so much , and I always struggled to maintain their free cave, because I hope to return one day "

Humphrey nodded " and what happened between you and that Humphrey " asks, already knowing what happened , but I wanted ori version of Kate

Kate : I sighed and told him , "He was my best friend, we were both taken by humans to a distant place , and on the way back , my feelings towards grew, but when we arrived I was forced to marry Garth in the end I could not marry him , because he loved Humphrey, but it was late , Humphrey had left the pack, followed him and look for more than a month, but did not find it " I said with some tears running down my cheeks

Humphrey : " I'm sorry " I said

Kate : "You know you remind me a little of it, do not know what to expect something in you is much like the " I told

Humphrey : " seriously," I said with a small smile

Kate : "If I think it's something in your personality," he said

Humphrey : at that time we had reached the entrance of my cave, " as usual" I thought, then headed to Kate, " know your story reminds me of mine," I said

Kate : " seriously, because they " asked curious

Humphrey : "Well, I am not originally from the White Fang herd gets there four months ago , before belonged to another pack , I was an omega and I fell in love with an Alpha , she has been my best friend since we were cubs, night from school of alphas both we were captured by humans and taken to a place to restock when he finally got back I found out that she was going to marry another wolf , I could not see her married with another wolf, by I went from the pack , "I said , waiting to see if I recognized

Kate : the story was very similar to mine with Humphrey , whether there were too many relationship , "can be" thought

Humphrey : "If I remember correctly the place where we took was called Idaho " added hoping realized

Kate : I opened my eyes when I said , " I never said where we took " I thought , I knew I was not joking with me , " Humphrey " and said hopeful

Humphrey : I smiled and remove the hood

Kate : "If you are Humphrey " shout excitedly as she gave a big hug

Humphrey : The following happened, was what surprised me , she gave me a big , passionate kiss , I was very surprised but I gladly accept

Kate : when we broke the kiss I said even embraced, " I missed you so much"

Humphrey : "I missed you too " I said, but then I felt that Catherine approached, we parted and wait for her to be in front

Catalina : On arriving I saw Kate Humphrey , but Humphrey no longer wore the hood , " see I told you " I said

Humphrey nodded

Kate : swallow nervously to see that wolf again saliva, not wanting me to remove Humphrey

Humphrey : " I need to ask something to the two " I said

Kate : "that is" asked curious , I saw that Catherine was also very curious

Humphrey : "I want to be honest , one of the two have some sense to me " ask them

Kate : "Of course I have feelings for you , I love you more than anything," I said honestly

Catherine : "You know I do , I love you, you are the best wolf ever met," I said honestly

Kate : When I heard that , I could not help growling

Catalina : Kate groaned when I also started to growl

Humphrey : "please calm down the two " I asked them , I saw both sighed and looked at me , " this is hard " I said to myself, then I went to them , "I have something to tell you "

**¿What you have to say Humphrey?, ¿What will be your choice?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	10. first date

**Fighting for Love**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : "please calm down the two " I asked them , I saw both sighed and looked at me , " this is hard " I said to myself, then I went to them , "I have something to tell you "

Catalina : both Kate and I looked at him expectantly so I wanted to tell us

Humphrey : take a deep breath and told them , " I want to say is that I have feelings for both , but I can not be with the two , is not correct , so I ask you to give me time to think and decide , please understand it is not an easy decision "

Kata: I was sad and angry, sad that the wolf is in doubt love to be with me, and upset with the wolf that wants me to snatch my beloved, "I'll have to prove my love" I thought, "I understand" I said sadly

Catalina: I had hopes, but also was afraid, that he chose to Kate, also was upset with her, try to take the one I loved, "Kate will see, I will show my love to Humphrey" thought I, "is okay, I understand" I said sadly to Humphrey

Humphrey : " thank you very much for understanding , I know it's hard, but it is not something to be taken lightly is the most difficult decision of my life " I said, then headed to Kate and said , " and I want to ask you a favor Kate "

Kate : " of course, is" ask him

Humphrey : "Do not tell anyone I went " I asked

Kate : " Why , but because many have missed you ," I said confused

Humphrey : "because I do not know if I stay or go , it all depends on who you choose, so I want to keep my identity secret would be very difficult to go back to dismiss all " explain

Kate : " I know you will not go " I thought hopefully , " okay I promise " I said

Humphrey : " thank you very much Kate, I know I can trust you " I said smiling

Kate : smiled and said , " I think you should rest , it has been a long day "

Catalina " is right , see you tomorrow ," I said , as he gave a quick kiss on the cheek

Kate : "see you tomorrow " I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and both went

Humphrey : "see you tomorrow " I said smiling, then I saw how you were , " very difficult " I thought, " I think I should get some sleep, surely can think about better after a good sleep ," I said to myself

Kate : when we were out of earshot I turned to Catherine and told her seriously annoyed tone , " that you think you are to try to take the love of my life "

Catherine : "You were the one who betrayed your love , I just showed him the love that you showed her neck ," I said annoyed

Kate : "If I made a terrible mistake, but try so hard to make amends , I've been looking for months, and never give up hope that back" I said with a few tears in my eyes

Catalina : " because that mistake hurt much at a very good wolf " I said annoyed

Kate : " I know," I said as I began to mourn

Catalina : I knew that everything I said was true, but I still felt bad for her , "Sorry did not mean to be so abrupt ," I said

Kate : " what you said is not true, but you know Humphrey, he is of the few people that has such a big heart to forgive ," I said

Catalina : "It is true," I said

Kate : " What if we put some rules ," I said

Catalina : "rules " I asked confused

Kate : "Yes, I 'm going to show my love for Humphrey, and I'm sure you also plan to do the same," I said

Catalina : "yes, and" ask him

Kate : " let's do it fairly, each going to be a day with him , without the other interrupt , so you can make better choices ," I said in a serious tone

Catalina : "Okay" I said nodding

Kate : " and no sex " I said

Catherine : "You know that in a week it's the heat, " I said

Kate : "Yes, but I'm sure you will choose before that," I said

Catalina : " and if not ," I said

Kate : " we will look to do if it comes to pass ," I said

Catherine : "Well , that's fine , at least you'll know you should pick without much doubt," I said

Kate : " I think you mean that I choose without much doubt," I said

Catalina : " still dreaming " he growled

Kate : You also started growling

Catalina : I sighed, " if we fight Humphrey think badly of us , so I'm going , you can have tomorrow with him, but the next one is for me," I said, before I go to my cave

Kate : I watched as he walked away, " best rest for tomorrow," I said to myself as I began to smile, when you reach the cave of my parents , I saw them both asleep , I settled in my place and I fell asleep immediately

The next morning

Humphrey : last night almost did not get a good sleep , thoughts about what I have to choose Kate or Catherine, I kept most of the night awake , I could only sleep for a few hours because I felt the sun's rays hitting against my face , I sighed and stood up , knowing that I could not get back to sleep so I decided to sit in front of my den to see the view , "I had forgotten how much I liked this view " I thought as I smiled , spend several minutes enjoying the view until suddenly heard someone approaching , but decided to pretend that he had not listened to surprise

In the cave of the head

Kate : I woke up pretty early , I get up and stretch me , when I looked around , I noticed that my parents were waking up, " good morning " I said cheerfully

Winston : " good morning sweetheart ," I said smiling

Eve: " I'm glad to see you in such a good mood," I said cheerful

Kate : "If I woke up in a good mood ," I said smiling, " I will certainly go all day, so come back until night ," I said

Winston : " okay honey , have fun " I said happy, to see her in a good mood

Kate : I nodded and I left towards the cave with cave Humphrey

Eve: I saw slowly moved away , " you think the peak " asked

Winston : " I'm not sure , but I went to the cave of the mysterious wolf " I said

Eve: " you think you fell for the " I asked

Winston : "at this point I do not care , what I care about is that you are happy again," I said

Eve: "I agree , I broke her heart to see her so sad all the time " I said

Winston : "Me too," I said

Kate : walk until you reach the cave Humphrey, when I approached I saw he was sitting in front of his cave , decided to approach stealthily from behind to surprise

Humphrey , " good morning Kate" I said, smiling , when he was a few steps behind me

Kate : " I knew it was like " I asked surprised

Humphrey : turn me smiling and said , " I recognize your scent very well ," I saw curious smiled and asked , " what are you doing here "

Kate : " came to ask you if you wanted to date me " I asked smiling

Humphrey : " I'd love to , but it would be unfair to Catalina" I said

Kate : "Do not worry about it, you both talked about last night , we decided that each will show their love and took turns on , and today is mine," I said the last part seductively

Humphrey : "Well if you guys decided , of course I love to have a date with you " I said cheerful

Kate : scream of joy and said , " I see the planned day "

Humphrey smiled and started to follow, "So, which comes first in the list " I asked playfully

Kate : " I thought we could have a breakfast just the two " I said, smiling , while walking to foraging , when we got there , we saw that had not yet Caribou

Humphrey : "It appears that the alphas have not returned , what if we caught something both " I suggested

Kate : " the two , I'd love to ," I said excitedly

Humphrey smiled and we both walked to an empty piece of the valley, " I 'll take him up to you, and you then you bite your neck " I instructed

Kate : I nodded and got in position , it was rare to see Humphrey as Alpha , but somehow he had, shortly after the caribou felt approaching , prepare and when I was at my side jump on biting his neck

Humphrey : When Kate bit her neck , I jumped on his back and bit hard, in a few minutes fell to the ground dead , "good job" a compliment

Kate : " you did it too well," I said playfully

Humphrey : I chuckled and took the caribou, they pull up the shade of a nearby tree, and both started eating

Kate : When we were satisfied , we were watching the sky for a while, " you know I am a long time happy does not ," I said smiling

Humphrey : "seriously" I said

Kate : "Yes, when I left the herd was devastated , I was behind you and look for months, but could not find you ," I said

Humphrey : "seriously" I said shocked to see his devotion and love for my

Kate : " yes of course , sorry I took so long to say this , I love you Humphrey " I said with sincerity and feeling as I turned around to see

Humphrey : I felt a great warmth when I said those words, " I think you already know, but I love you, just do what you did leave an ugly scar me " I said

Kate : I smiled when he heard that he loved me , but then I got upset about the scar, " I regret it so much" I said as I gave him a hug

Humphrey : "It 's okay," I said softly

Kate : I smiled and asked , "You want a ride "

Humphrey : " I love " I said smiling

Kate : "You just go," I thought while smiling

Humphrey : while walking , I saw many greeted me , but did not know who he was, I smiled was what I liked most about Jasper, all were very friendly , we walked until we came to a place I had not seen in years , " you remembered " I said shocked

Kate : "of course , had a great time here together," I said, smiling , as he looked where I always played Cando were younger

Humphrey : " I will not come here since you went to school alphas " I said as I walked by the place

Kate : "seriously" asked

Humphrey : "Yes, you saw no reason not to come," he explains

Kate : I smiled and playfully pushed him , " that you can not catch me " I said

Humphrey : " oh I already really ," I said as I began to pursue

Kate : We spent the rest of the afternoon playing and spending time together , I really felt happier than ever

Humphrey : when the night asking, " I'll walk you to your cave "

Kate : "thank you" I said smiling, the two walked to the cave of my parents, but before arriving I said, "thank you for this great day "

Humphrey smiled and said , " I really had fun too "

Kate : I gave him a lick on the cheek and then enter the cave, when I saw between my parents and asleep, carefully fits me in my place, and I fell asleep with a big smile on my face

Humphrey : I smiled and went to my cave, "was a very good day," I said to myself , smiling after a while I stopped walking , " by the way Catalina , you can stop spying on me " I asked

Catalina : I left some trees and said smiling, " I just wanted to make sure she did not breach the rules"

Humphrey : " I do not know what those rules that you agreed not want to know you are , but you should rely more on each other " I said

Catalina : "It is easy for you to say, is not easy to trust someone who wants me to remove my beloved " I said

Humphrey : I sighed and told her , " I think I 'll go rest , goodnight "

Catalina : "wait, tomorrow would have a date with me " I asked

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said smiling

Catherine : " I can not wait," I said excitedly , " to rest " I said softly as he licked his cheek, then went to my cave to rest

Humphrey : I saw walked away, "until now Kate is winning my heart, but have to wait for my appointment with Catalina tomorrow," I said to myself, then I went to my cave

Meanwhile Catherine

Catalina : " just wait Humphrey, I have everything planned for tomorrow ," I thought while smiling , the only reason I let Kate had the first day was to have time to plan what you would do with Humphrey the next day

**¿** **What will Catherine planned for her date with Humphrey? ¿will it be enough to overcome Kate? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	11. date with Catalina

**Fight for Love**

**Here's the next chapter , I hope you enjoy it , I want to thank CofeeBroo by observations that said, I'll have them in future chapters, I also want to thank Lord ssv gave me several ideas for this story, wanted to do this much longer chapter , but as I have been asked to update leave here without further ado here is the next chapter**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Catalina : I woke up early to take advantage as much as possible to be with Humphrey , lift me and pull me , then I left my cave towards the cave Humphrey, but along the way I met Garth and Lilly, "good days " the salute

Lilly : " Catalina good morning " greeted her cheerfully , " you do get up so early " I asked curious

Catherine : " I'm used to getting up early , plus I have some things to do " I said

Garth : " you have to do things in our pack " I asked a bit suspicious

Lilly : I think she had any idea what he meant , " Garth do not be rude ," I said seriously

Garth : " that just saying " I told

Lilly : "go ahead, I want to talk something with Catalina " I said, " private " added

Garth nodded, "Okay, but do not hurry back cute" I said affectionately , as he licked her cheek

Lilly : I saw smiled and slowly walked away

Catherine : " you want to talk " I asked a little hurry

Lilly : " you go to the cave of your friend, is not true," I asked with a smile

Catherine : " that , because you think ," I asked a little flushed

Lilly : " a hunch, but I've seen how you look ," I said

Catalina : I sighed and said , " if I go to beech, I like a lot , I know that he also has feelings for me "

Lilly : "then go for it , and say what you feel ," I said

Catherine : " I already did ," I said

Lilly : "then " I asked confused

Catherine : "He told me he also had feelings for me , but the problem is that it also has feelings with an old friend I had here , and asked us time to think about who to choose, also agreed that each would show your love for you can decide better, yesterday was her turn , and now it's my turn " to explain

Lilly : "yes it is complicated, but worth all that effort," asked

Catalina smiled and said " no doubt "

Lilly : " should be a good wolf once you know ," I said

Catalina : " if it is " I said smiling

Lilly : " you better not keep you any longer , but one last question , who is the other girl " I asked curious , just so I could find out who this mysterious wolf

Catalina : I sighed and told her , " really wants to keep his identity a secret , but we can not say if I told you who is the other girl who you may remember is" to explain

Lilly : I sighed and said, a little disappointed , "I understand"

Catalina : "sorry Lilly ," I said as I continued my way

Lilly : I saw walked away, " I know you will find out who that wolf," I told myself decided

Catalina : I kept walking until you reach the cave Humphrey, when I saw him asleep among smiled and approached him carefully , lovingly you chew your ear as he whispered , "It's time to wake up sleepy

Humphrey : I laughed slightly at the sensation in my ear, I blink a few times and saw Catalina me with a smile, " good morning " I said cheerfully as I stood

Catalina : " good morning , ready for our date " I asked anxiously

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said as I stood up and stretched me

Catalina : "Great, I have everything planned day," I said cheerful

Humphrey smiled and said , " I will follow "

Catalina : both nodded and started walking to my cave , "the first thing I have planned is a private breakfast in my cave just you and me ," I said affectionately

Humphrey : " you should not bother ," I said

Catalina : "It was no problem , now see I'm hungry" I said smiling

Humphrey nodded and approached the caribou

Catalina : I approached him I could more and both started eating

Meanwhile in the cave head Alpha

Winston : when I woke up I saw Kate asleep where ever , what more glad that this is me smiling, obviously having a good dream, " due late last night," thought

Eve : When I woke up I saw Winston awake, " good morning sweetheart" I said sweetly

Winston : " good morning " I said cheerfully as we shared a quick kiss

Eve: I looked around and saw Kate asleep where ever , " back when " I asked curious

Winston : "I'm not sure, must have been late at night ," I said

Eve: I nodded and I approached Kate , "Honey , wake up ," I said softly as he moved a little

Kate : I let out a yawn and looked around , " good morning mom " I said as I stood

Eve: " that took you last night," I asked a little curious

Kate : " I just lost track of time, is all," I said

Winston : "And you were doing yesterday," ask him curious

Kate : I go blank for a second , I could not tell you the mysterious wolf is Humphrey and I was on a date with him , but it was almost certainly already knew I was with yesterday , " was showing the territory that wolf mysterious " I said quickly

Eve , " and it only showed the territory " I asked with a raised eyebrow

Kate : "Yes" I said faking a smile

Eve: totally did not believe him , but that was the worst thing they could have done

Kate : "I can go now " politely ask them

Winston : "Sure honey, but do not come back so late," I said

Kate : "Okay dad, until night " I said before I

Eve: " watch out honey," I said

Kate : " I will mom," I said as I walked

Eve: I saw how slowly he walked away, " we was lying truth" told Winston

Winston : " if enough was noticed , but I think it is best left alone," I said

Eve: " I suppose you're right, but if you try anything funny that wolf will be in serious trouble," I said sternly

Winston : I personally knew I would not have much chance of hurting , and I saw him fight and certainly much better than any Alpha in the pack, but what seemed strange to me is that something that I was familiar wolf , I did not know why, but it said it was in Jasper for months, may have been known , but not see his face is very difficult to know

Kate : My intention today was to spy a little Catherine and Humphrey, just to make sure not to try anything funny , but on the way I met Lilly , "hello sister " greeted her cheerfully

Lilly : "Hi Kate, good to see you in good spirits and out of the cave ," I said cheerfully

Kate : "If these last days I've been in a good mood ," I said

Lilly : " if you defeat the north and south has gladdened the whole pack ," I said , " Kate certainly want to help me something " I asked

Kate : "Sure, I'm a little busy, but I'll do what I can," I said

Lilly : "Well I want you to help me to follow the mysterious wolf , I know that wolf must have some connection with the pack and find out which is when you discover who he is ," I said

Kate : I knew that Lilly is very curious and would not stop until I find out who to Humphrey, but it also gave me the perfect excuse to follow him and be near him , " sister course " I said smiling

Lilly : "Thank you sister," I said gratefully, "see you tonight in my cave for dinner, and can tell me what you find today," I said excitedly

Kate : "of course" I said smiling, then I went in search of Humphrey and Catherine

Meanwhile Humphrey and Catherine

Catalina : we had finished our breakfast , and now I was taking a walk in the country, to a special place

Humphrey , " and where we have " asked curious

Catalina : " has no place in particular, thought only of enjoying a ride just you and me ," I said playfully as she walked closer to him so that he could

Humphrey : suddenly came to a place where it will be impacted , "is a very beautiful place ," I said

Catalina : " if wolves ask what was the most amazing place in the territory and everyone told me about this place ," he explains

Humphrey : " boy does it is very beautiful here," he said, to judge how much was in the east must have been part of the former territory of this so I did not know

Catalina : I sat by his side enjoying the view , was a small lake surrounded by many flowers in the woods , " want to go swimming ," I asked

Humphrey : "Of course , it seems very private here so I can remove the coating without problems," he said

Catalina : "It is not all we can do," I said seductively

Humphrey : I blushed and asked , " you mean "

Catalina : "let the lake you found out ," I said with a smile

Humphrey : I was nervous per did what he told me , we take off the cloak and both entered the lake

Catalina : once we added both to him and started massaging her back

Humphrey : I let out a moan of pleasure as I felt her soft massaging my legs , "Feels great," I said easy

Catalina I smiled and started to nibble his ear affectionately

Humphrey : after several minutes I decided to return the favor , " now it's your turn ," I said gently as I got up and walked me behind her

Catalina : I smiled when I felt her massaging my legs , " mmm, feels great ," I said as I closed my eyes to enjoy your massage

Humphrey smiled seeing her so relaxed and happy

Catherine : "I can do a little below " I asked

Humphrey : I blush when he asked , "safe" ask him

Catalina : "please" I said making a puppy face

Humphrey : I sighed , I could not say no to me and less if that face, slowly lower until it falls into the area of her hips and heard as increasing their moans of pleasure

Catalina : " right there " I said relaxed

Humphrey : Continue massaging for several minutes until we decided it was time to leave, " and we do now," I asked as I shook the water

Catalina : " as it is noon we have lunch ," I said

Humphrey : "It is a good idea, you want to go hunting or going to foraging " I asked as I put the layer

Catherine : " neither good ," I said smiling as I approached a bush

Humphrey was going to ask when I saw that bag a deer bush , " was there all the time " I asked surprised

Catalina : "aja" I said, smiling , " I thought we could have a private lunch only two in this place" I said affectionately

Humphrey : "It is a good idea," I said cheerfully

Meanwhile near the cave head Alpha

Winston : I was walking when suddenly I found a wolf I recognized immediately, " good to see you ," I said cheerful

Scoot : "Hi Winston ," I said smiling

Winston : " as you know my name ," I asked surprised , I remember the last time I talked with him never told him my name

Scoot : " the wolf who came to help told me when I told him about their situation," he explains

Winston : "I understand , but I know what the name of that wolf " ask him

Scoot : "if you have not told them , is because he wants to keep his identity a secret, and I respect his decision," I said

Winston : "I feel a curiosity, but the whole herd has the same question as I had heard regarding the herd long ago

Scoot : " just tell them that they will not believe when you know the truth," they said smiling

Winston : I nodded , " by the way that brings you here " I asked curious

Scoot : " I came to see the two wolves that came from my pack that came to help , I have something to say and something to suit them " to explain

Winston : "I mean , let's head cave Alpha and will send some wolves to get them," I said

Scoot : "Thanks for your kindness ," I said

Winston : "It 's nothing," I said, then they both started walking to the cave head Alpha

Meanwhile Humphrey and Catherine

Catalina : When we finished eating we were lying next to each other enjoying the view and each other's company , " you care to rest my head on your shoulder," you ask

Humphrey : "not at all " I said affectionately

Catalina smiled and fits my head on his shoulder , eventually staying asleep

Humphrey : When the sleeping v smiled and fits better for him to be more comfortable, also put part of my coat over it to warm it up when I made sure I was comfortable I decided to join her in a little dream , I woke up several hours later feeling someone coming , carefully lift your head and look around, suddenly identify a figure coming out of the woods when approached I could see that was Candu

Candu : when I finally found the wolves , I saw that they were enjoying their time partner, as I approached I saw that the mysterious wolf beckoned me n make much noise , " Sorry to bother you , but Winston like to see you both " le I whispered

Humphrey : "Thanks for the notice, and we will ," I said softly

Candu : I nodded and went to continue my duties

Humphrey : When was I approached Catherine, " it's time to wake up" I said lovingly while gently moved my nuzzled

Catalina : "Five more minutes," I asked as I snuggled closer to the

Humphrey : I would also like to stay longer but we needed , " we have to get up , Winston needs us " I said softly

Catalina : I let out a sigh , was really enjoying this, " okay ," I said with a sigh as I stood

Humphrey : " I too was enjoying it , but we need to see us," I said softly

Catalina smiled and licked her cheek , "we " I said

Humphrey : both smiled and started to walk up the head Alpha cave , when we saw Winston talking to Scoot , " Scoot , good to see you ," I said cheerful

Catalina : " how good to see you ," I said cheerfully as I hugged

Scoot : I'm glad to see you both , and I see if this herd managed to save " I said proudly

Catalina : "gracias" he said smiling

Scoot " and faced his hatreds " ask him

Humphrey : "Yes" I said proudly

Catalina : "yes" I said not so proud as Humphrey

Scoot : by their tones imagined had happened, "I understand" I said

Humphrey : "And what brings you here " ask him

Scoot : "Well I wanted to give this " I said while showing them two layers

Catalina : " layers of training " asked a little confused

Scoot : "Yeah, keep training must still remember the training never ends " I said smiling

Humphrey : " I remember , by the way which is mine ," I asked

Scoot : " this forty-six kilograms " I said as she handed

Humphrey : "oops forgot how heavy these things were " I said as I put it

Scoot : "And this is yours Catalina , weighs about twenty pounds

Catalina : "yes it is heavy " I said as I put it , " by the way as you came carrying so much weight so fast " I asked curious

Scoot : " take the train " they said smiling

Humphrey : " rightly " nodding her

Winston : " by the way you plan to stay ," I asked curious

Scoot : "Indeed no, just come by the way, I have a mission south of here," they explain , " is because I have to go " I told them

Humphrey : " beware , you succeed in your mission," he said

Scoot : " thanks , see you later " I smiled them

Catalina : " take care " I said

Scoot : I nodded and went to continue my journey , this mission is very important, if I do well , there will be peace between two strong packs but if I fail my whole herd will be in several missions for the following months, and that will include Humphrey and Catherine

Humphrey : while watching would note that it was already getting dark , " I think I slept I thought," I said

Catherine : "Yeah, but I still have one last thing planned for today," he said smiling

Humphrey nodded, "we ," I said smiling

Catalina smiled and we both left the cave and started walking to a place where I wanted to do something special with the

Humphrey : while walking look back and notice a figure who followed us, " and I thought so ," I thought while smiling

**¿What do you have planned Catalina?, ¿Scoot will succeed in their mission?, ¿Lilly Discover the identity of Humphrey?, ¿What Humphrey decide?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	12. discovered?

**Fight for Love **

**Here's the next chapter, is the longest chapter I've written this story, hope you enjoy **

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Catalina: Humphrey carried up a mountain with a great view of the territory

Humphrey: note that we were heading to the hill howl at the moon, "we will have a scream" I asked

Catalina: "as wise" I asked surprised

Humphrey: "because this mountain is where the pack howls therefore called the rock howl at the moon" to explain

Catalina: "and you think the idea" you ask

Humphrey: "I love, and I howled from that night," I said the last bit with a sigh

Catalina: "do not worry I'll do what ever she did to you," I said affectionately

Humphrey: "Thanks, I think" I said a little confused

Catalina: "We have to find a good place," I said smiling

Humphrey: both nodded and started walking up the hill when we had gained a third of the mountain and found a spot just quite private, "Perfect," I said smiling

Catalina: both settled into place, "because you begin your" I said politely, really wanted to hear her scream

Humphrey: "If you insist," I said as I prepared

Kate: was following for quite a while, when I heard that my ears would howl rose, I remembered the last time I heard him scream, and it was incredible

Humphrey: take a deep breath and let out a loud howl and deep

Catherine: "I was completely entranced when he heard his howl was incredible safety was strong and full of confidence

Kate: I could not believe but somehow had improved its howl, something thought impossible because I was already unique, I stood there enjoying her howl heard it was as if all my problems go away

Catalina: after a while I went out of my trance and joined the

Humphrey: when you hear the howl I smiled Kate was different, but very beautiful

Kate: when listening to joining Catalina made me want to vomit

Humphrey: after several minutes we stopped to rest, "you have a beautiful howl" the compliment

Catalina: "thanks, but nothing like yours," I said affectionately

Humphrey: We were there for a while, until it started to be very cold, "I think everyone should go back to his cave," I said

Catherine: "You're right" I said, nodding, "thank you very much for this quote, really enjoy it," I said affectionately

Humphrey: "Like me" I said affectionately

Catalina: "see you tomorrow" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: I returned the gesture and said affectionately, "to rest"

Catalina smiled and went to my cave

Humphrey: while he was out of earshot, "Kate can come out," I said

Kate: "did you know I was following you," I asked as he stepped out from behind some rocks

Humphrey: "All day I've known," I said

Kate: "I'm sorry, I understand if you're mad," I said as I had ears to my head

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I'm not angry, Catalina also did the same yesterday," I said smiling

Kate: "she did that" growled

Humphrey: I chuckled, "if you did" I said

Kate: "I can not believe that kind of person does that," he said annoyed

Humphrey: "you did the same thing," I said smiling

Kate: "It is different," I said a little embarrassed

Humphrey: "sure" I said sarcastically

Kate: I smiled and gave him a blow on the shoulder playfully

Humphrey: I laughed "you" I said smiling ask

Kate: "You know what I mean," I said smiling

Humphrey: "maybe" he said smiling

Kate: "certainly have improved your howl a lot," I said

Humphrey: "I seriously think" ask him

Kate: "If when to howl on the train was amazing, but now it was unmatched" I said

Humphrey: "thanks" he said smiling

Kate: "of course I remember now, you should be careful with Lilly" I said

Humphrey: "because" I asked curious

Kate: "because he is determined to find out what your identity" to explain

Humphrey: "Yes she is curious, thanks for the warning," I said thanks

Kate: "thanks, but if you ask me if you should tell your identity herd, believe me all you have missed a lot," I said

Humphrey: I sighed and told him, "maybe you're right, but still could not see his face to the East"

Kate: "I know by the way of life, and you never said anything about them, and remember that your parents died in a stampede," I said confused

Humphrey: I sighed sadly and explained, "That was not accidental stampede was caused by oriental"

Kate: "What, but as you know," I asked surprised

Humphrey: "the day that your dad took me to his cave to hear it talk about it with Eve, I've always known, but never wanted to mention it," he explains

Kate: "then because nobody mentioned before" I asked confused

Humphrey: "I think your dad forbade talk about it, not wanting to grow up with resentment, is also what gave me the rank of omega" I said

Kate: "It was very good of you," I said

Humphrey: "I know, was always very good to me, so when I found out that the herd was in trouble, I came away, I did not care if he was also helping the East in the process, my goal was to keep everyone unless it was the least I could do "to explain

Kate: You smiled, "have a good heart," I said affectionately

Humphrey: "thanks" he said smiling

Kate: "another reason why you should say, are very grateful for what you did, I think they deserve to know who's safe," I said

Humphrey: look at the sky or time, "you're right, but I'll tell you, when I made my decision," I said

Kate: "please take it with wisdom, but I want to tell you this, whatever you choose will support you, I want you to be happy," I said honestly

Humphrey: I was very touched by what he said, "I will," I said, nodding

Kate: I nodded, "Well I gotta go, Lilly invited me to dinner, come with me" I asked

Humphrey: "I do not know, I invited you, not me," I said a little hesitant

Kate: "please" I said making a puppy face

Humphrey: "because they use that face" ask me, "Okay" he said smiling

Kate: "thank you very much," he said smiling

Humphrey: "you still do not know where Lilly and Garth live" I said

Kate: "It is here," I said as I started walking

Humphrey: We walked until we came to a cave near the old western frontier east, "I'm surprised your mom let Lilly living so far from them," he said

Kate: "did not have much choice when Lilly and Garth got married and needed a cave itself Garth had spent weeks building a cave here" to explain

Humphrey, "and purposely built it apart" I said

Kate: "if that's what we all believe, but Mom's visit almost daily" I said

Humphrey: I chuckled, "I imagine," I said

Kate: I smiled to see the good time we spent walking and talking, after a few minutes we reached the cave of my sister, "Lilly, Garth are" ask them from outside the cave

Lilly: "clear sister goes" I said from inside

Kate: between Humphrey behind me with, "I hope you do not mind that you have invited someone" told them

Lilly: who is at all "I asked curious

Kate: I pulled over so they could see Humphrey

Lilly: "the mysterious wolf" I said surprised

Humphrey: "I know the name," I said

Lilly: "and what" I asked curious

Humphrey: "Nice try," I said

Lilly: I shrugged my shoulders, "must try"

Garth: "of course you do together" ask them curious

Kate: I thought quickly and said, "I found him near Howl at the Moon"

Garth, "but because if you invite him to dinner with us," I asked curious

Kate: "kindness" he said smiling

Garth shrugged my shoulders

Lilly: That made me suspicious, and now that I think Kate has been acting strange since she arrived, was animated and cheerful, as if Humphrey had returned, "may be" I ask, if so would all logic, he said I had not been in months, just the time when it was Humphrey, also explain what Mom and Dad told me that Kate has been very close to this wolf, but I thought that was why he had asked, I just do not would make sense is their hatred of the East, I know Humphrey almost all my life and had never seen so much hate, "I think there's only one way to find out," I thought, "you know it's rude to use hood over dinner" will I

Humphrey: "mmm, you're right," I said as I took off the hood rebelling the other below it, "that's better" I asked smiling, causing a small laugh Kate

Lilly: "two layers seriously," I said

Humphrey, "came an old friend today, and I brought my coat workout" I told them

Garth: "that is the heavy layer" asked curious

Humphrey: "this is" I said nodding

Garth: "You mind if I test me, I want to see how heavy it is," I said

Humphrey: "I can not leave you, surely crush you, but if you can lift it'll let you use it" I said

Garth: "I'm okay" I said excitedly

Humphrey nodded and put my coat on the floor

Garth: approach me and try to lift it, but it was very difficult, with much difficulty could lift a few inches, before dropping again, "wow, yes it is heavy," I said while breathing heavily

Humphrey: "I know," I said as I turned to put the

Kate: "And you do look so easy," I said surprised, I knew that Garth is the strongest of the herd

Garth: "you better eat" I said

Kate: all nodded and started eating, when we finished our goodbyes and went, "I'll walk you to your cave, I shall pass" I offered

Humphrey: "Of course," I said smiling

Kate: I smiled and we both walked to his cave just enjoying each other's company when we got to the cave, I said, "see you tomorrow to rest"

Humphrey: "also, you rest," I said smiling

Kate: I nodded and went to the cave of my parents

Winston: "Hello darling" greeted her when I saw her come

Kate: "Hi dad" I said cheerful

Eve: "you want to dine with us," ask him

Kate: "No thanks, I just come from dinner with Lilly and Garth" I told them, then yawn, "I think I'll go to sleep, I'm so tired," I said wearily

Winston: "it's okay to rest honey," I said

Kate: I nodded and went to sleep

Lie both Humphrey

Humphrey: try to go to sleep but could not, my mind was full of doubt, do not know what to do, each has great qualities, but time was running me and had to choose, I sat at the entrance of the cave, and look at sky, and began to remember the best moments with each, while doing something I clicked, "will be the best decision" ask me

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Jasper was approaching a wolf

"After all this time I'm back," said the wolf as he watched the landscape Jasper, "just one more walk day and I come, I hope you've been well in my absence Humphrey" said the wolf while looking for a place to spend the night

The next day

Humphrey: I woke up when I felt someone approaching, last night I did not sleep much because I question whether the decision you make is the best, "I think better I meditate today" I thought, I got up and walked to the entrance of my cave to see who was coming, I was not surprised to find it was Catalina, "good morning" I said cheerful

Catalina: "good morning" I said smiling, then heard someone approaching, when I look back, I saw it was Kate

Kate: "good morning Humphrey" I said cheerful, "Catalina" I said seriously

Catherine "Kate" I said in the same tone

Humphrey: I rolled my eyes and cheerfully said "good morning Kate"

Kate: "came to ask if I wanted to have another date with me" I asked

Catalina: "THAT, I ASK THAT came to" yell bothered

Kate: "you had on yesterday," he growled

Catalina: "what if I go out with him today and your sales tomorrow," I suggested

Kate: "yeah right, today I'm going out with the" I said determined

Catherine: "you want to fight," I asked as I stood in Attack potion

Humphrey: "Girls please calm down" I asked them to see that this was getting violent

Kate: "Go ahead," I said as I put Catherine in attack

Humphrey: "no fighting, violence does not solve anything," I said trying to reason with them, but they did not listen to me, I saw without notice rushed against each other, not wanting to be hurt, so jump and intercept Air, land on immobilizing them, "you can please calm, could be hurt or worse," I said with concern

Kate: I sighed, and said, "Sorry Humphrey"

Catherine: "I did not want to bother you," I said with ears against my head

Humphrey: "Do not bother me, worried me, not wanting neither was injured" explain them as I got them

Kate: We both stopped and looked, "to avoid another fight, tell us who you want to go today"

Catalina nodded and we both look

Humphrey: I sighed and told them, "with neither, they would ask me to stop today to think, sovereign decision" told them

Kate: I both nodded in understanding, and said gently, "I understand"

Catalina: "do not worry, just make sure you make the best decision," I said playfully

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I will," I smiled them

Kate: both nodded and were about to leave when we stopped Humphrey

Humphrey, "but I could see me tonight in my cave, I have something important to tell you" I said

Catalina: "because we say now," I asked confused

Humphrey: "tonight I read" explain it

Kate: both nodded, and we went was anxious and nervous about what we might say, "is that we want to say his decision tonight," asked me, "better not leave anything to chance and prepare myself, I know that Humphrey is not those who most appreciate the external appearance, always look at the inside of people, but it does not hurt to be beautiful, "I said to myself, smiling

Meanwhile Catherine

Catalina "is trying to tell us that his decision tonight," I thought, "I better not risk and get ready," I said to myself, smiling

Meanwhile Lilly

Lilly: I went to the cave of my parents, Garth today had duties Alpha so would not see until the afternoon, I wanted to ask my dad as Humphrey's parents died if anything had to see the eastern at that time the mysterious wolf is Humphrey, I was born when that happened, but was too young to remember, when it comes I saw mom and dad were talking, "good morning" the cheerfully greet

Winston: "good morning" he said smiling

Eve: "Good to see you honey," I said cheerfully

Lilly: "they do" ask them curious

Winston: "not much, get some rest," I said

Lilly: "by the way, can I ask you a question" ask him

Winston: "Sure, what is" told

Lilly: "as Humphrey's parents died," I asked curious

Winston: "because the questions" asked curious

Lilly, "is that I was very young when it happened, and I remember how it was, and I had this question for a while" to explain

Winston: I sighed and told her, "they died in a hunting accident" to explain

Lilly: "in an accident, both" I said a little puzzled, "if they were trained alphas should be able to foresee certain possibilities" I said confused

Winston: "No one could foresee that, some Oriental had infiltrated our territory, trying to catch their prey created the stampede that killed their parents," he explained sadly

Lilly: "Humphrey knew that," ask them

Winston: I shook my head and said, "We just told him that died in a stampede, never told him who had caused the stampede, not wanting to grow up with hatred" explain

Eve: "anyway which is the real reason to ask this," I asked, knowing my daughter should have a more important reason

Lilly: I sighed and told them, "Is truth is that I think the mysterious wolf is Humphrey"

Winston: "Humphrey" I said incredulously, "that is" I stopped when I got to thinking, if I would actually quite logical that the outside Humphrey, "might" I said thoughtfully

Eve: "you may have heard the whole story of the death of their parents," I said thoughtfully

Winston, "but then why not say it, Kate has been waiting a long time," I said confused

Lilly: "I do not know, but talk to Catalina recently told me that he had feelings for her, but also to a girl of the pack, maybe that's why we would not say" I told

Winston: "would make sense, but we can confirm it" ask them

Lilly: "I have an idea," I said smiling les

Several hours later on a hill overlooking the whole territory with some white layer was lobo admiring the scenery while having his head full of thoughts

Humphrey: I looked at the scenery while I thought about my decision when suddenly notice to Lilly sitting next to me

Lilly: "nice view" I said

Humphrey: "I know, helps me think," I said

Lilly: "thinking of Kate and Catherine" ask him smiling

Humphrey: "Yes" I said, then I realized what I did, "hell" thought

Lilly: "I knew you Humphrey" I said cheerfully

Humphrey: I sighed, "if I'm fine," I said as I took off the hood, "who told you" I asked

Lilly: "No, I figured it out myself," I said proudly

Humphrey: "You have always been very smart" he said smiling

Lilly: "Kate knows truth" ask him

Humphrey: "She was the only one that I said" I said nodding

Lilly: "I know I made a mistake, one that will not only hurt you, but to me, Garth and her, but she loves and lots and during all these months only thought of you" I said

Humphrey: "I know," I said with a sigh

Lilly: "but you're also my best friend, and I want you to be happy, so take a decision that makes you happy," I said tenderly

Humphrey: "thank Lilly" I said, smiling, "but I'm not even sure of everything," I said

Lilly: "maybe I can help a little," I said

Humphrey, "and" I asked curious

Lilly: "I'll make you some questions and you answer me with the first name that comes to mind," I said

Humphrey: shrugged my shoulders and said, "ahead"

Lilly: "who do you think would be best Mate" ask him

Humphrey: "Catalina" I said

Lilly: "best mother who would" ask him

Humphrey: "Kate" I said

Lilly: "who is more affectionate" ask him

Humphrey: "Kate" I said

Lilly: "who you trust more" ask him

Humphrey: "Catalina" I said

Lilly: "whom you love more" ask him

Humphrey: at that moment in my mind came a name, "thank you very much Lilly" I said cheerfully

Lilly: "why, but you did not answer me," I said confused

Humphrey: "It was not necessary to my mind only one person showed me when I asked" I said cheerful

Lilly: "who is curious and ask"

Humphrey: "'ll figure it out soon," I said smiling as I headed to my cave, I saw that it was started to get dark, so Kate and Catherine should not take long, after several minutes I saw them entering the cave, but when I saw left me speechless, "wow, look much more beautiful than usual, do not think it was possible," I said, Kate had a flower as I gave before leaving Jasper, and Catherine, wearing a white flower which contrasted nicely with her black coat and matching layer to

Kate: "gracias" he said smiling

Catalina: "thank you very much," he said smiling

Humphrey: "this flower looks like I gave you before I go," I said to Kate

Kate: "It is because it is the same, but was saving for a special occasion," I said smiling

Humphrey: I smiled

Catalina: "smug" thought

Humphrey: "surely wonder why I asked them to come," I told them, I saw that both nodded, looking at them both and told them, "is because I made my decision, it was not easy, I thought a lot, but ultimately listen to what My heart told me

Catalina: we both looked expectantly

Humphrey: take a deep breath and told them "that I chose is"

**¿Who chose Humphrey?, ¿Who will be looking for that wolf Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	13. the real decision

**Fighting for Love**

**I know you all are eager to see what the decision Humphrey, this chapter finally know , without further ado here is the next chapter , I hope you enjoy it**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : take a deep breath and told them " before telling who picked believe me it was not an easy decision , I hope not to lose your friendship," I said

Catalina : I was dying of expectation, and saw that Kate was the same, both nodded waiting to tell us your decision once

Humphrey Take another deep breath and look directly , "that I choose is to Kate" I said

Kate : literally jump for joy

Catalina : I was very sad and depressed when he said , "because she chose " I asked sadly

Humphrey : I approached her , and said , "You 're a great person , very beautiful and loving, but no matter what my heart has always belonged to Kate , and has been since I met her " explain

Catalina : I nodded sadly

Humphrey , " but I know I found someone I loved you , of that I am sure " I said honestly

Catherine : " I hope it's as good as you ," I said sadly as I was

Humphrey would follow until Kate stopped me

Kate : "It takes time , it is not easy to digest," he said

Humphrey nodded, " I suppose you're right, " I said

Kate : " by the way , I thought you were going to pick Catalina , what made you choose me " I asked

Humphrey : " There were several things actually, but when Lilly asked me who loved you were the first I thought ," I said staring

Kate : " seriously, after of what you did," I said sadly the last piece

Humphrey : "You know I 'm not a vindictive person," I said smiling

Kate : " I know," I said cheerfully as I hugged him , " I do not want to turn away from my side ," I said

Humphrey : " I will not" I said affectionately

Meanwhile Catherine

Catalina was sitting in a nearby lake , " damn Kate, because I had to take it off " I told myself while crying

In the same place was a wolf, who will hear the cries of Catalina went to investigate, " are you okay " he asked the wolf

Catherine : When I turn to look at him I thought it was Humphrey, " Humphrey " ask him

The wolf shook his head , " he's not my cousin , I'm Stephen" the wolf was presented

Catalina : Esteban look for a minute and saw it was a lot like Humphrey in the fur , but her eyes are a light brown color, very similar to mine, " he never said he had a cousin ," I said

Steve: " I am not surprised , my parents and I were captured shortly after his parents died," he explains , " and why are you crying " asked affectionately

Catherine : "I was in love with Humphrey, but he chose another wolf " sadly explain

Esteban : "He was always a bit silly, as to let go of such a beautiful wolf like you " I said affectionately

Catalina : I smiled at his compliment , " Thanks , you make me feel better "

Stephen: "It 's nothing," I said, smiling , " I know this may be sudden, but want to go on a date with me sometime to know you better ," I asked a little nervous

Catalina : I was surprised, but Stephen seems like a good wolf, in many respects resembled Humphrey, " I think I can trust the " thought, " I would like , could be tomorrow ," I said smiling

Stephen : I was very happy that a nice girl like me she has accepted the invitation, " thank you very much ," I said cheerfully

Catalina smiled at her joy , by the way where you're staying , I know Humphrey and I took the last available caves " I said

Esteban : I sighed and said , " I do not know , I thought my old cave would be empty, but as it is not I do not know where to sleep "

Catalina : "If you want you can stay with me " I said offered

Esteban : " thank you very much ," I said gratefully

Catalina smiled and said , " follow me"

Esteban : I nodded and started to follow her cave

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Kate : " I stay with you tonight " I asked hopefully

Humphrey : "Sure, but what about your parents , not to worry " ask him

Kate : " suddenly , but explain them tomorrow , also do not want to separate from your side," I said as I gently stroked the

Humphrey smiled and we both walked to my cave , before bed I remove the heavy coat , and just stay with the protection

Kate " is no better than take off your coat ," I asked curious

Humphrey : "no best, is doing very cold " I said

Kate : " do not need it , for that I am " I said gently , while I was under his cloak

Humphrey : I smiled , feeling our coats touching, carefully put my coat on Kate, to heat

Kate : "Goodnight My Love" I said affectionately

Humphrey : " goodnight love " I said lovingly as she licked her cheek

Kate : I smiled and gave him a big kiss full of love and passion, when we parted fits my head on his shoulder and I fell asleep

Humphrey smiled and saw her asleep, I accommodate my head and I joined her a good sleep

Kate : the next morning I woke up when I felt the sun beating against my face, blink a few times , then I felt a soft, warm feeling and my hand, when I look to see that era, note that it was Humphrey, Suddenly I remembered that I had chosen last night , so I smiled and snuggled even closer to him, after several minutes I felt that he was starting to wake up , " good morning love " I said lovingly as she gave him a kiss

Humphrey : When we broke the kiss I said affectionately , " Beautiful day good , sleep well "

Kate : " better than ever, one sleeps so well when the person you love is on your side," I said affectionately

Humphrey : You smiled , " you're right " I said as I gently stroked her

Kate: after a while caressing, I asked, "You want to go where my parents to tell them because I did not return last night"

Humphrey : " I feel good , is also a good time to tell everyone my identity," I said

Kate : "if it is a good time ," I said , nodding , " assuming that Lilly has not told you already ," I said

Humphrey : " I do not, trust her " I said

Kate : I nodded , and said , " then we " I said

Humphrey : both walked to the cave where we met head Alpha Winston and Eve

Winston : I relieved to see Kate, this morning we care about not seeing her in the cave , " good to see you darling, where have you been " asked

Kate : " Sorry if the worry, but I deal last night," I said

Eve: I gave a look at the mysterious wolf, " I hope you have not done anything funny with my daughter," I said seriously

Humphrey : " I did not do anything wrong," I said calmly

Eve: I was surprised by his calm , so I said nothing more

Humphrey : " Winston is possible to talk with the pack , I have something important to say " I told

Winston : "Sure , but that " I asked curious

Humphrey : " I'll tell you my identity," I said

Winston : "That is something we all want to know" I said excitedly , personally was not convinced with the theory of Lilly , walk to the cave entrance and howled to call a meeting of the whole herd , after thirty minutes saw them all together, Tony , Garth and Lilly were walking towards us

Tony : " Winston goes " ask him

Garth : "why the meeting is " ask him

Winston : "He wants to tell us something important," I said while pointing to the mysterious wolf

Lilly : all we look , " I wonder if you want to tell us your identity " I thought I already knew , but still had not told anyone

Humphrey : walk to the ledge , I saw everyone was silent , deep breath and told them , " I asked Winston that meet , because I want to tell you something ," I saw all looked at me expectantly, " what I say is my identity , and surely they were interested to know because I belonged to the western herd, and many but they all knew me " explain to them , I saw all looked at me with great expectations , take a deep breath and took off the hood

Winston : I run out of breath to see who was the wolf , I saw the whole herd was the same, with the exception of Kate and Lilly , "H - Humphrey, are you " I said, still in shock

Humphrey smiled and nodded , " yes I am , Humphrey " I told them , I saw them all and still could not believe it , " seriously it's so amazing," ask me

Winston : When I left the surprise I went to the pack, can be removed , have a lot to talk to Humphrey " I said , I saw all nodded and they went away , then I motioned to Humphrey , Kate, Garth , Lilly , Eve and Tony entering the cave

Kate : when we were inside the cave, we sat down I sat next to Humphrey , for obvious reasons

Winston : "because they told us it was you ," I asked confused

Humphrey : " I had my reasons, do not know if I was going to be first" to explain

Winston : " Lilly told us what is true, that fell in love with Catherine ," I asked

Humphrey : I sighed and told them , " I have to admit that if he had developed feelings for her , but ultimately chose Kate" they explain

Eve: " You knew you " I asked Kate

Kate : " I knew it was Humphrey from day one," admitted

Winston : "because you said " I asked curious

Kate : " I promised I will not tell anyone " explain them

Winston : "I understand" I said nodding

Garth : "Wait a minute are you that I saw the coyote howling at the moon four months ago " I asked finally remembering where she had seen

Humphrey : I growled fiercely , "Do not ever call me that ," I said seriously and annoying

Garth : gulped and said nervously, " I'm sorry"

Winston : " certainly has changed a lot," I said

Humphrey : "Yes, a little, but a lot happens in four months," I said

Tony : I had seen him only once, when I was there with Kate in Idaho, but because we hated , " because you have so much animosity towards the East " asks

Humphrey : " I thought I already told you that you took away my parents," I said annoyed

Tony : " never tied to Western pack, Winston truth " I said offended

Winston : I sighed and told him , " yes indeed lost their parents at fault"

Tony : " that " I asked confused

Winston : " remember the cub was orphaned when your alphas you came into my territory," he said sadly , remembering that day

Tony : goes blank when I remembered , " if I remember ," I said as he lowered his head in shame

Garth : " serious step " surprised and disappointed I told my dad

Tony : I nodded , " I'm sorry if I disappoint you son " I said sadly

Garth : " to me it is not owed an apology," I said seriously

Tony : "You 're right " I said, then I went to Humphrey, " sorry about what you did," I said honestly

Humphrey : " I snatched my parents, just when she was a few months old, the only family that I stay after that , she was captured by humans within a few months was very hard growing up without one , do not know if you can you forgive me left a deep scar " I said annoyed

Tony : I sighed and told her , "I understand"

Eve: " how long have you know " ask him

Humphrey : " I've always known , will hear about it the day I brought Winston to his cave " they explain , " by the way thank you very much for everything you did for me , really helped me to get over it " I said

Winston : I smiled , "It was a pleasure ," I said , " by the way that wolf Scoot said you trained primarily to fight for Kate , right ," I said

Humphrey : "It is true , also had every intention of beating up Garth , but to see how everything turned out , I forget that idea," I said

Garth : "less bad " I said with a sigh

Lilly : " I guess now you two are together," I said

Kate : " that's " as I stroked him with

Winston : " I'm happy for both," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : " thanks , means a lot coming from you ," I said gratefully, then I remembered something important, " Winston asked if I could return to the flock" asked

Winston : " you're technically still in the pack, but what about the white fang pack " ask him

Humphrey : " Scoot gave me permission to stay if he wanted " I said

Winston : "Well it's a pleasure to have you back ," I said smiling

Humphrey : I nodded and told him , " Thanks Winston "

Kate : " I was wondering if I could live with Humphrey now " ask them

Eve : "I'm not sure ," I said

Kate : "please" I asked

Eve: I sighed and said , "okay " , then I went to Humphrey, " but do not you dare sleep with my daughter," I said seriously

Humphrey : " I did not force her to do anything," I said calmly and sincerely

Eve: you look seriously , but note that was just as calm , so I realized that it was impossible intimidating , so sighed

Kate : " better go for a walk ," I said

Winston : " I agree , have fun " I said while watching that Eve did not try anything

Humphrey : when we left the cave I asked, " help me find Catherine , I have not seen you all day and I'm worrying "

Kate : I thought for a moment and said , "Okay, but only because I know that even look like a friend and you care "

Humphrey : "gracias" he said smiling

Kate : "Where do you think that this " I asked

Humphrey : start by his cave " he suggested

Kate : I nodded and we both walked to his cave

Humphrey : when we got to the cave I started hearing strange noises , when we looked to investigate, we both were very surprised at what we saw

**¿** **What they saw Kate and Humphrey? , ¿would work as Catherine and Stephen?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**By the way Stephen is an OC Lord . ssv**


	14. attack

**Fight for Love**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : when we got to the cave I started hearing strange noises , when we looked to investigate, we both were very surprised at what we saw

Kate : "That was quick ," I said surprised to see Catalina kissing a wolf that had not seen before , but it seemed to Humphrey

Catalina : two split up when we hear Kate

Humphrey : " Stephen, are you " I asked

Stephen: "Hi primo" cheerfully greets

Humphrey : " I thought you would never see," I said as I hugged

Kate : "u are currently Esteban " I said surprised , I had not seen in years and the last I heard from him is that along with his family had been caught by humans , which greatly affected Humphrey, as it was the only family she had left

Were : Humphrey when I separated and I saw the wolf by his side , "Kate" will ask

Kate : "Hi Stephen ," I said smiling

Stephen: " wow, how you've changed," I said surprised

Kate : "seriously" I said

Stephen: "It 's true , you look like a complete Alpha" I said

Kate : "gracias" he said smiling

Stephen: " and judging by your appearance , I see that in the end decided to become Alpha" Humphrey told

Humphrey : I shook my head , "It 's not true, I remained omega "

Stephen: " you are in good shape , for a omega " I said

Humphrey : "It 's a long story ," I said with a sigh

Stephen: " I have time, I'm curious as well is that two wolves were so pretty in love with you" I said

Catalina : I smiled at what he said

Humphrey : we all sat down and told him the story , beginning when Kate and I were taken to Idaho

Stephen: when I finish , I was amazed at all or had happened, "yes you've been through a lot cousin " I said

Humphrey : "this is ," I said , " by the way that happened with you and your family " I asked curious

Stephen: " human taken to Toronto because there was almost no wolves, my parents ended up liking them so much there is left but a few weeks ago I wanted to return to the herd, to see what had happened and suddenly you find a mate " I said, looking at the last piece Catalina

Catalina smiled warmly

Humphrey : " I am delighted to see you cousin " I said, smiling , " and I 'm glad you've found someone " told Catalina

Catalina : "gracias" he said smiling

Humphrey : " of course we can talk in private," I said to Stephen

Stephen: both nodded and walked a few steps of the girls, " you want to talk " I asked curious

Humphrey : " I just want to tell you to be good with Catalina , is a wolf , and deserves much love and care ," I said seriously

Stephen: I nodded and told him , "I promise I'll be good for her wolf "

Humphrey : " I hope so ," I said seriously

Kate : I approached and asked Catherine , " they are talking about "

Catalina smiled had heard the whole conversation , " Humphrey is only still the same ," I said

Kate : I gave him a confused look

Catalina " is telling his cousin to be good to me " I said

Kate : I agreed

Humphrey : When we finished we went back to talk with the girls, " and they want to " ask them

Kate : " What if we have a double quote" I suggested

Catalina : "It is a good idea , so I can know you more ," I said as I approached Stephen

Humphrey: "know where we can go" I smiled them

Meanwhile a day away with Scoot

Scoot: "reconsider" I said seriously

Max : "no Scoot , my decision is final ," I said seriously

Scoot " are putting many lives in danger," I said

Max: " I do not care , I know my herd you will be victorious ," I said haughtily

Scoot : " 're being selfish" yell annoying

Max: " I do not care , now begins the first great war of Canada " yell

Scoot : " I see that I can not change your mind , so I draw back, but do not think I'll stay idly " I said as he left

Max: " by the way your friend Humphrey will be the first to die," I said evilly

Scoot , " that" I said as I stopped and looked

Max: "I've been watching your herd, and saw that you have become very fond of him, in a short time , so I made some plans to take care of him ," I said while smiling

Scoot " him or have anything to do and this, leave out " furious yell

Max: " I'll make you suffer Scoot , will kill everyone you meet and your precious pack in front of you , and have no choice but to see besides your holiday which got him into this," I said evilly

Scoot : " I swear if you hurt them by any member of my herd, you are feeling so much pain I do beg me to kill you ," I said angrily

Max: I laughed and said mockingly , "because I'll be waiting "

Scoot " just sign your statement" I said as I was

Max: "see you at the funeral of Humphrey " I said evilly

Scoot : " Consider yourself lucky , next time I see you I will kill you ," I said seriously , he did not now , because it was in their territory , and if I do , it could create a conflict worse

Max: " I hope you 've fired your friend " I said mockingly

Scoot : he growled , and went quickly into the territory of the United herds , "I hope to be on time ," I said to myself

Meanwhile in flocks together

Humphrey: We were strolling around the area, use the time to catch up with Stephen, and to my relief and joy, Kate and Catherine were starting to get along, but all day I felt a danger lurking, but could see smell or hear anything strange, but the feeling still, so it was with his guard

Kate: see Humphrey somewhat concerned and asked sweetly "something happens"

Humphrey : I shook my head , " it's nothing" I said soothingly

Kate : I gave a look of disbelieve him , " you know you can tell me everything ," I said affectionately

Humphrey : " I know, but it's nothing serious , just a strange feeling that I have ," explain

Catherine : " I think it would be good to get something to eat " I said

Stephen: " good idea, is already getting hungry " I said

Meanwhile in the shadows not far from them, a pair of yellow eyes were watching Humphrey for several hours , the wolf is waiting for an opportune time to make his next move

Humphrey : all went foraging , when I get there we were stopped by my three friends, " Hey guys ," I said a little nervous about them

Shakey : " man we think we 'd ever see ," I said

Mooch : "We had very worried," I said

Humphrey : " Yes I know , sorry, but I had my reasons to leave," I said

Shakey : " I know ," I said as we watched Kate

Kate : Look down, with sadness when I gave you that look of your fault

Humphrey : "please stop blaming and Kate, these things happen , and forget it " I said in a serious tone

Salty : " seriously, after what I did to you " I said

Humphrey : " did nothing wrong , then he thought it was best for the herd," I said seriously

Shakey : " did not want to bother you ," I said

Humphrey : "Okay, but if I found out that I get to continue to blame Kate, I 'll take care of it shut him up ," I said seriously

Mooch : all nod

Humphrey : calm down and told them , " we will catch up later I'm a little busy now "

Salty : "Okay, we 'll talk later ," I said

Mooch : " if we talk later " I said

Humphrey : I said goodbye to the three and continue our way

Kate : " thank you very much for defending me , but you should not do it, I deserved it ," I said sadly

Humphrey : I shook my head , " do not ever say that, do not you deserve a wolf , and never say that about yourself," I said as I looked into her eyes

Kate : I smiled , "Thank you Humphrey " I said as I stroked the

Humphrey : "It 's nothing," I said as I stroked her, " just do not ever say that to you," I asked

Catalina smiled at them both, " I guess if they were made for each other " I thought, then I turned my attention to Esteban and I cherish the

Kate : when we stop pat said, " we will continue "

Humphrey nodded and continued walking four

Kate : note the way that many of the females were watching Humphrey with a look of interest, too much for my taste, and let out a low growl voice

Humphrey : "what " you ask when you hear his growl

Kate : " I do not like the other females are watching you " I said

Humphrey : "If it's pretty uncomfortable," I said, then I thought something, " you're jealous is not true," I said while smiling

Kate : " I do not " I said as I blushed

Humphrey : I chuckled and said gently , " why do not you be, you're the one for me "

Kate : I smiled and gave him a big kiss

Humphrey : I was surprised at first, but quickly gladly accept

Kate : when we broke the kiss I said lovingly , " I love you"

Humphrey : " I love you too " I said lovingly

Kate : shortly after we arrived at the feeding areas , there we took a caribou for four all started eating , when we were satisfied we lay close to a nearby tree, but before he could fall asleep Hutch appeared , "what Hutch " le ask

Hutch : " Winston wants to see Humphrey and Catherine " told them

Humphrey : "Thanks for the warning, go immediately," I said

Hutch nodded and before I left I said, " it's good to have you back friend "

Humphrey : "It's good to be back ," I said nodding , then I saw how it was, " I wonder what I needed Winston " I told them

Catalina : "There is only one way to find out," I said

Humphrey : " you're right " I said nodding , both started walking to the cave of the head, when we saw Winston and Eve talking , " we needed " prompted the entry

Winston : " if pass please " I said

Humphrey nodded and walked four , and we sat in front of them , " Winston goes " I asked

Winston : "It 's nothing really , just because you went back to the pack, and to see the training you have, I was wondering if you wanted to be Alpha" I said

Humphrey : I shook my head and said , " with all due respect sir leave behind the ranges that I do not want to return to that," I said

Winston : " but that's not the law , as we know what will be your role in the pack " ask him

Humphrey : "hare what they need, hunt, monitor, screen , or keep the peace , just tell me, but not to take some range," he said seriously

Winston : I sighed and told her , " I guess it's okay as long as collaborators with the pack," I said

Humphrey : "thank you" I said

Stephen: " I think it's the best time to announce my return ," I thought , " Excuse me sir ," I said

Winston : Look at the wolf calling me note that was quite like Humphrey and had the impression that I had seen before but could not remember who he is, "what " I asked

Stephen: " I was wondering if you could return the pack " I asked

Winston : " back " I asked confused

Humphrey : "He's my cousin Esteban recalls that shortly after my parents died his parents he was captured " I reminded

Winston : "If I remember ," I said , nodding , " by the way your parents also became" asked

Stephen: I shook my head and said , "no they preferred to stay in Toronto"

Winston : "then want to return to the herd " ask him

Stephen: " I would very much sir," I said , nodding

Winston : " no problem , certainly range have " ask him curious

Stephen: " I've never had a range, but hunt and defend " I said

Eve: " then you'd be Alpha" asks

Stephen: " okay for me " I said nodding

Catherine : " I too would like to join " I told them

Winston : "Two wolves in the pack White Fang in my pack , now that's luck," I thought, " of course, but because you want to join " I asked

Catherine : " I have my reasons," I said as I stroked Esteban

Eve: I laughed through his teeth and said , " I understand your motives "

Winston : " in this case is well , welcome to the herd," he said

Catalina : " thank you very much , but I say that both Humphrey and I still belong to the white fang pack, so if you ever need us we are obliged to help them," I said

Winston : " I understand that perfectly, do not worry " I said

Humphrey nodded and said , " if all we can withdraw" asked

Winston : " one more thing , I love the four tomorrow morning to assign the duties of the day," I said

Humphrey : "We 'll be there " I said before leaving , both walked and noticed it was already starting to sunset , " I think it's better go back to our respective caves " I told them

Catalina : "It is a good idea," I said , nodding

Humphrey : then I felt that something was approaching , when I look back I saw a kind of knife going towards Kate , just achieve out of the way but I cut my shoulder in the process

"Humphrey" Kate, Catherine and Stephen shouted with concern

Humphrey : " I'll be fine ," I said as he held my shoulder , look where I came and I saw a wolf with yellow eyes a brown coat and a black coat out of the bushes , " who you are and why you attack Kate" will ask growling

The wolf laughed and said , " I'm Blood, and you are my true goal "

Humphrey : " perhaps you did " ask him

Shadow : " anything, just charge me kill you " I said as I shrugged

Catherine : " I charge who kill " while having asked attack position

Shadow : " who else, my leader Max" I said

Catherine : " you mean Max black leader Fang herd " ask him

Shadow : " the same" I said while smiling

Humphrey : " I heard of you , they're destroying evil " told them annoying, but I also felt weaker and weaker

Shadow : " do not bother to keep fighting that razor blade is impregnated with a deadly poison , and that poison is now you run in your blood ," he explains with a smile

Humphrey : " damn " he growled

Kate : "Where's the cure" ask him

Shadow : "cure , was lost long ago," I said smiling les

Humphrey : " I 'll kill you " I growled as I took off the coat

Catherine : " you are not alone ," I said as I took off my coat

Kate : " end up with that bloody , and then look for the cure" I said as I stood to attack

Stephen: " not forsake you die cousin " I said as I stood to attack

Humphrey : we all start to surround Shadow

Shadow : " think they can defeat me " ask them smiled while

Humphrey : "We underestimate these too " I said smiling, quickly pounce against pinning me on the ground, " maybe I'm weak, but I'm still the fastest herd White Fang " I said smiling

Shadow : " that which " nervous stutter

Catalina : "last chance , give us the cure or die" I said seriously

Shadow : " I told you, was a priest, but lost many years ago," I said

Kate : Do not take it anymore and cut his neck causing it to die quickly

Catherine : " I think you won ," I said , I would do exactly the same

Humphrey : I was feeling too weak , suddenly everything went black and I fell to the ground unconscious

" Humphrey " shouted all concerned to see that fell to the ground unconscious

**¿Humphrey survive?, ¿What Herd won the war?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story now**

**Also because I've been busy, I decided to post a poll on my profile to vote in that history will pay more time , although I will continue updating other stories but at a slower pace , the survey is on the top of my listing, but if you can not find her reviews or leave a PM with your vote**


End file.
